


Raiders of the Lost Temple

by Stefanyeah



Series: The Raiders Series [1]
Category: Muse
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Journey North in which a Thief, a Royal Guard and a Sorcerer set out to save the Four Lands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new story happened. But this time, I changed something in the writing process. Instead of climbing from chapter to chapter, I finished this in one go and split it afterwards. Which means fast posting for you. Yay!
> 
> I also bastardised some Dutch words, I hope they’ll become clear during the curse of the story. The usually used words just didn’t fit the story and this world.
> 
> And yes, I also bastardised an Indiana Jones title. :P

The tavern was seedy. There was no other word for it. The clientele seemed to consist of cutthroats, low thieves and ondersten who kept their cycles suppressed by cheap drugs, offering their services to anyone interested.

Dominic shifted in his seat and looked up at his companion who came from the bar, two horns of mead in his hands. He sighed at the lithe man dressed in black from head to toe, multiple daggers hidden beneath the cloak.

Not for the first time since the start of their journey, Dominic wondered if he shouldn’t have stayed on his parents’ farm instead of joining the ranks of the Royal Guard. He could have found a nice onderste, grown his antlers and taken over the farm. Instead, he had quickly risen to fame and glory, the post of Captain soon inhabited by him. It had all worked out just fine for him and Dominic had been sure that he’d find the person to bond with soon.

Unfortunately, a great evil was rising in the shadows and Malachil, the court fortune teller had foreseen their nigh end should no actions be taken. Because Malachil’s visions had never failed before, the Queen had taken his advice and sent Dominic together with _him_ on a quest to the Lost Temple of Kratrunra.

Dominic would have gladly gone and searched for any temple or god his Queen asked of him. He’d have gladly accepted any companion. But what he had got was not anyone. The person Dominic was stuck with was the Shadow. He, Dominic Howard, Captain of the Royal Guard, personal Life Guard of the Queen, was stuck with an assassin and thief. Granted the rumours and legends entwined around the Shadow were impressive, talking about a man of skill and great expertise.

But still he was a lowlife, a criminal and parasite.

„Still sulking and thinking how to lock me up in the nearest dungeon?“ the thief in question asked and put down the horns of mead. He laughed and sat down at the opposite side of the table.

„I don’t know why I put up with you, Matthew,“ Dominic growled. „I should have locked you away instead of dragging you along.“

Matthew drew a deep breath in, his right hand clutching in the fabric of his tunic at his heart in a show of deep betrayal. „Why, Dominic, indeed,“ he cried. „Because your lady said you need me to save the world.“

„She’s not my lady, she’s the Queen of these lands,“ Dominic growled. „And that includes you, little spittle.“

„Oh, really?“ Matthew sung. He leant forward, both his hands clasped together now as he looked at Dominic with those impossibly blue eyes. „ _Dominic, you must save the world. Take this master of thievery and stealth and find the Lost Temple of Kratrunra._ “ He shifted to the side, puffing out his skinny chest and held his left hand out, looking up at the closest beam. „ _Oh yes, my Lady. I will do whatever you ask of me._ “

„That’s the polite way to address your Queen.“

„Sure,“ Matthew drawled and reached for his horn of mead. He took a huge gulp of the mead and put it down again. He leant over the table and opened his mouth, no doubt to mock Dominic further. At that moment, someone next to them laughed loudly, the sound drowning out the usual noise of mumbling, laughing and slurring present in a tavern.

One of the ondersten that Dominic had noticed earlier apparently had found suitor to pay a meal and offer a room for the night. The woman was sitting on the suitors lap, her legs slung around his waist and hands in his hair, moaning into his ear. Her mating pattern was barely visible, light brown spots that formed swirls on her shoulders.

The man, dressed in the unfitted assortment of armour that was so typical for mercenaries, had one of his hands pushed beneath her skirt and between her legs; the other hand pushing it’s way into her corset and freeing one of the plump breasts.

Howling was heard from most of the tavern’s guests as Matthew turned back to his mead, a sneer on his lips and nose crinkled in disgust. „I can’t stand them,“ he growled. „Ondersten who manipulate their cycle to sell their bodies to anyone.“

Dominic looked at him over the rim of his horn. „An ondersten should be allowed to decide over his or her body.“

„Of course they should,“ Matthew answered. He glanced at the unfolding scene to his right, baring his teeth in a growl before looking back at Dominic. „What they shouldn’t do is selling their body like this. It’s what gives any other self-respecting onderste a bad name.“

Dominic frowned. He looked at the mercenary that had managed to loosen the threads on the corset and was now pulling the garment off the woman’s body to the cheers of the other patrons. He looked back at Matthew. „What do you care? For all I know, you’re one of the most arrogant and self-centred soevereinen walking these lands. Why should you care for the name and rights of ondersten?“

Matthew narrowed his eyes at Dominic and leant over the table again. „Don’t act as if you know me, Dominic,“ he snarled. „You’re as ignorant as any soeverein towards ondersten.

Dominic cocked an eyebrow and reclined, crossing his arms. „Oh, so you are not?“

„As I said,“ Matthew said and stood, „Don’t act as if you know me. You don’t.“ He reached for his horn and emptied the remaining mead in one go before leaving for the rooms upstairs.

Dominic sighed and gulped down his remaining mead, too. Matthew was far from being trustworthy enough to leave him out of eyesight for just one minute. Thus, Dominic made his way upstairs to the rat and bug-ridden rooms, ignoring the debauchery that took place in the tavern.

 

They were riding through a forest that seemed as if no one ever had passed through it. Dominic glanced at the trees, wondering if they were indeed moving or if his eyes were playing tricks on him. He saw faces in the bark, eyes narrowed and staring at him, teeth bared and the branches flexing their claws at him.

Dominic glanced up at the sky. Judging by the sun, they had left the road through the forest a few hours ago. Well, that bastard thief had. Without a word, Matthew had pulled his horse off the road and Dominic didn’t have much choice but to follow the black-clad man on the black horse.

He shook his head. Dominic had never seen Matthew wear anything but black. Bloody vain bastard.

„I’m pretty sure, this is not part of our route,“ Dominic pointed out.

Matthew glanced over his shoulder for a moment. „Now it is,“ he stated.

„Why?“

„Because I need something. If you want my help, you follow me. If not, go ahead and find that bloody temple on your own.“

„Don’t think I’ll be letting you out of my sight for one moment,“ Dominic growled.

„Suit yourself,“ Matthew said and shrugged.

Dominic growled, feeling more tempted than ever to draw his sword and strike down this pest. He’d do the world a favour. But in the end, his orders had been clear and all he could do was follow Matthew.

„There’s one thing that intrigues me, though,“ Dominic spoke after a while. He spurred his horse to catch up with Matthew’s so they were side by side.

Matthew glanced at him and grunted.

„Why are you doing this?“

„What?“ Matthew asked. „Riding a horse? Because it’s faster and more comfortable than walking.“

Dominic sighed and rolled his eyes. „No, you spittle. Why are you doing what the Queen tells you? You don’t seem to be of the loyal sort, so what is it? What could anyone use to pressure the great and amazing Shadow into saving the world?“

Matthew huffed and Dominic was sure, if he didn’t have to hold onto his horse’s reins, he’d have crossed his arms. „She met me in a weak moment.“

Dominic waited, but Matthew continued on his way, looking straight ahead. „And?“ Dominic asked after a while.

Matthew looked at Dominic and stopped his horse, dismounting. „What makes you think I’d trust you enough to reveal what your lady is blackmailing me with? Do you think I want to give even more people this power over me?“

„She’s not my lady,“ Dominic growled and dismounted as well. He followed Matthew and his black mare further into the forest, one hand resting on the pommel of his sword. If Matthew wanted to get out of this bothersome quest by murdering him in the woods, that backstabbing bastard would find Dominic prepared.

„Whatever you say,“ Matthew murmured without turning around. He led them through a few more trees and bushes before stopping in front of a small hut. Dominic stopped and shook his head. He could have sworn the hut hadn’t been there a few meters ago. But maybe the low roof, overgrown with moss, grass and herbage, had been playing tricks on Dominic’s eyes.

Matthew stood already in the doorway, knocking on the small door. „Open, it’s me,“ he called through the door.

Shuffling was heard and the door creaked open. Dominic couldn’t see who was inside, but instead of the old, cranky and female voice he had expected, the voice of a cranky young man came from inside. „Of course it’s you. Who else would have the nerve to disturb me like this? Come in.“

Matthew bowed into the door and Dominic shifted closer. Should he follow? Whoever was inside the house was surely able to hex him. „That Royal Guard you surround yourself with can come inside, too,“ the voice was heard.

Dominic swallowed and tied his horse to a tree trunk before walking towards the door. He peeked inside. A staircase was leading down a few steps indicating that at least half of the hut was below the ground. His hand back on his trusty sword, Dominic stepped inside.

„And don’t forget to close the door behind you,“ the unknown voice barked at him.

Dominic stopped himself from saluting and turned to pull the door closed. He swallowed again when the daylight was blocked out and descended the stairs into a room lit by small windows high below the roof. The scent of herbs and candles created a blend that was neither sweet nor bitter, but still pressing down on his thoughts. He looked around for a chair, but found none that wasn’t already occupied.

Matthew was sitting on one of the chairs, leaning over a table that was scattered with glass and silver items that Dominic did not care to know about further. On the chair opposite him sat a man, not older than Dominic himself. Even seated he seemed to tower above Matthew and Dominic, his brown hair curled in unruly locks. The man was dressed in leather and undyed linen, necklaces with charms and feathers around his neck.

He took the small leather pouch, black of course, that Matthew held out to him and weighted it in his hand before opening it. He smiled. „You may be one of the rudest people I know, but you’re the most reliable when it comes to my payment.“

Matthew dipped his head in acknowledgement. „Of course. I am a professional. Don’t do business with people who don’t deliver their part of an agreement.“

The man looked up and sighed deeply. „I wished everyone would think like you. Wait a moment, Matthew.“

Matthew nodded while the man rose and walked into another room. Dominic shifted as they waited. He looked around, frowning and sometimes shivering at the display of lower sorcery and witchcraft he saw, chickens, dried and stuffed with strong smelling herbs, plates with crude chalk drawings and structures made of bones and feathers. Malachil would never use any of those low means of sorcery. The Court Sorcerer only used the finest of silver instruments, perfumes and carvings.

The sorcerer returned into the main room and handed a pouch made of brown leather to Matthew and sat down on the chair again. For the first time since they’ve arrived, he looked at Dominic. „I know why you’re here.“

„That’s good,“ Dominic answered. „For I don’t know why this little piece of spittle needed to come into this godforsaken part of the country when there are more pressing matters at hand.“

„Why Matthew chose to see me is none of your business,“ the sorcerer answered, „but it has not been without fate that you turned up on my doorstep.“

„How so?“ Dominic asked. He glanced at the stuffed chicken next to him. Just why had Malachil insisted he travelled with that lowlife? He had seen places that he could have done without even the knowledge of their existence. This hut was definitely one of those.

„Malachil isn’t the only one having visions. I’m coming with you,“ the sorcerer stated and looked back at Matthew. „You’ll need me.“

„Fine,“ Matthew huffed and crossed his arms, „but don’t expect to be paid generously. I was bullied into this search, so I won’t compensate for anything.“

„Do I get a say in this?“ Dominic growled. „I don’t even know your bloody name.“

„You don’t even know my name?“ the sorcerer asked and turned to look at Matthew, shaking his head. „Haven’t you even told your companion where you were headed?“

„Why should I? This is of no relevance to the assigned quest.“

The sorcerer shook his head again and turned to Dominic, raising from his chair. „Forgive my friend’s rudeness. My name is Christopher Wolstenholme. As you can tell, I’m a sorcerer. Unlike certain pretentious prophesiers, I still carry out my craft in consonance with nature.“

Dominic frowned and wrinkled his nose at the barely veiled snide remark aimed at the Court Sorcerer. „At least he doesn’t kill chickens to stuff them with foul smelling grass.“

„Oh, you're referring to Rosalind,“ Christopher replied and laughed. „She died a peaceful death after many happy chicken years and gifting me many good breakfast eggs.“

„Why should we take you with us? You don’t even know what we’re searching for.“

„Because you need someone who can get you safely to the Lost Temple of Kratruna.“


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Journey continues and Secrets are revealed

Dominic sat on his horse as it trotted behind Matthew’s and Christopher’s horses and watched the two men interacting. Matthew seemed to be less of that obnoxious spittle towards Christopher than he was towards everyone else. Also Christopher didn’t seem to be bothered by Matthew’s short-clipped answers.

They had been crossing the country for a few weeks now and Christopher had turned out to be a level-headed and knowledgeable companion, always having a kind word for strangers and offering his help to the cowering people in the corner of a narrow alley more often than not. Dominic failed to understand how someone like him could befriend the rude and malicious Shadow himself.

Dominic sighed and looked around. They had long since left the wealthy cities of the south behind them and were now travelling from one small and impoverished town to the next, fields with meagre crops and woods with bleak, crippled trees connecting the small settlements. Haggard people greeted the travellers in each tavern, their eyes staring at the horses with an emotion that Dominic had deciphered as hunger. Each morning, he expected to find the stables empty of their horses and only gnawed on bones remaining.

Ahead of them, was a house that almost didn’t justify being called a house anymore. The roof was hanging low and some of the windows were broken. The closer they came to the house, the more Dominic marvelled that it was still standing upright.

„What happened here?“ he muttered. „It looks like a crystal army ran over it.“

Matthew squinted at him and sighed. He slowed his horse down to trot along the front of the house. „That’s exactly what happened,“ he said. He stopped next to a window and pulled something from the masonry before returning to Dominic and Christopher. He held his hand out to them.

In his palm lay the remnant of an arrow, the arrowhead lucent as crystal and gleaming red in the light of the setting sun. Dominic swallowed and reached for his sword. He had only heard stories of the crystal army riding before the Darkness. But those had always been only stories, told at campfires and happening far away.

He looked around. Had the Darkness passed by already or had they arrived just in time to fall victim to the unknown horrors of being swallowed by the Darkness?

„We’re staying here tonight,“ Matthew decided. He put the broken arrow into his pocket and dismounted.

„It’s not very safe here,“ Dominic pointed out. He looked at the forest ahead of them. Was it the night that was just arriving and clouding the woods or was the Darkness indeed looming?

„Safer than riding on during the night. The Darkness is too close,“ Christopher answered and dismounted as well. He patted his horse’s neck and nodded into the direction of the forest. „Trust us, you don’t want to be any closer to this forest at night time.“ He hummed and ran a hand through his hair. „In fact we are far too close for comfort already.“

Dominic nodded and dismounted, following his companions into the house. He led his horse to the corner where the other two horses were already tied and made to remove the saddle.

„I wouldn’t do that,“ Matthew stated.

Dominic turned and frowned at him. „I need a well rested horse tomorrow.“

„You do,“ Matthew answered. „What you need more right now, is a horse ready to be jumped on without wasting any time.“

„I don’t understand why they’re here,“ Christopher said. He had found a few torn blankets and had dragged them into the middle of the room and sat down on them. He rifled through his bag and pulled out some pieces of chalk and dry herbs that Dominic didn’t recognise. „They’re usually not this far into the country.“

„They must be looking for us,“ Matthew said and sat down in front of Christopher. „By now it should be widely known what we are looking for.“

„The crystal army is looking for us?“ Dominic asked. He patted his horse on the neck and murmured an apology before sitting down with his companions.

„Of course, did you think the great, big evil figure in the background would let us plan their downfall without any resistance?“

„We don’t even know what that evil figure is and what we’re supposed to prevent, do we?“ Dominic snapped.

Christopher sighed and pulled out a bowl that he tossed a few leaves and threads of the herbs into. „The reign of Katlazas, that’s what we need to avert.“

Dominic and Matthew stared at him. „Katlazas?“ they repeated.

Christopher nodded. „The god of destruction and fire. You know the legends. He’ll rise to power, ruling the world with fire, brimstone and death. Kamaalar, the goddess of sun, of fire and life, won’t be able to rise over the smoke and stench of Katlazas’ rule anymore. He’s the one who summoned and sent the crystal army.“

„Amazing,“ Dominic grunted and fell back onto the dirty floor. „And no one thought we should know.“

„Would it have made any difference?“ Matthew whispered. „You’d have done what your lady told you, I would have still been bullied into this quest. We would have ended up in this hut one way or the other.“

„But Katlazas? How are we supposed to fight the very god of destruction?“ Dominic shouted at Matthew. He sat up and pulled the other man closer by his shirt. „We’re dead.“

„We’re dead if we don’t continue, as well,“ Matthew snarled. „Either we continue and succeed or we just wait here for death, shall we?“ Dominic felt a knife pressed against his side and glanced down at Matthew’s hand. Slowly, Dominic let go and shuffled back. „If you want to give up and die, I suggest you just take a stroll in the forest.“

Dominic shook his head and drew a deep breath. Matthew was right. As much as Dominic loathed to agree with that little spittle, he was right. Their only chance of surviving was to finish the quest; successfully. He forced himself to take a few deep breaths and nodded.

„Now that this issue is settled, let’s talk about how we are going to survive this night,“ Christopher said. He lifted the bowl in his hand. „I’ll have to incant a spell and there’s only one potent enough to make us invisible to Katlazas’ eyes and the crystal army for the night; the Song of Gerandirl.“

He pulled two firestones from his bag and put the bowl down again, holding the firestones above it. He looked at Matthew. „It will make us immune to any and all spells or sorcery.“

Matthew froze, his shoulders drawn high and pulled forward. He glanced at Dominic for only the briefest of moments. „Isn’t there another way?“

Christopher shook his head. „You know I weren’t about to use this spell if there was another way.“

Matthew pressed his lips into a thin line and gave a curt nod before standing.

„What are you talking about?“ Dominic asked. He narrowed his eyes at Matthew’s back. „What in Katlazas’ name is that secret you’re hiding this desperately that you’d even risk our lives for it?“

„Stay away from me,“ Matthew growled without turning.

Dominic frowned and looked at Christopher, but the sorcerer had ignited the blend of dried leaves and was chanting in a low voice. A thick, sweet scent spread from the bowl, lingering around Dominic’s thoughts. He walked into another corner and lay down on his cloak, pushing some stray hay beneath the hood.

He closed his eyes, allowing the thick smell to lull him into sleep. But then another scent crawled into his consciousness. The tones of it where familiar, known to every soeverein, but there were subtle differences he had never smelled before. The blend of those scents made his nostrils flare. He looked around, trying to locate where the lure came from. He stopped when his eyes fell on Matthew, lying in the other corner of the room with his back to Dominic.

It couldn’t be, could it?

„Matthew,“ he rasped. „You… You’re…“

Matthew’s body jerked. For a moment, Dominic thought he was going to be ignored, but then Matthew turned around, pupils blown to swallow his irises.

„Now you know my secret,“ he snarled and rolled around until he could crawl through the room to Dominic. „Are you happy now?“

„How?“ Dominic managed. He swallowed and pushed himself into a sitting position. Never had he felt himself being affected this way by the scent of an onderste. Usually he had been able to exercise enough self-control to not jump any onderste in heat, but with Matthew, he knew he couldn’t resist. Why, of all possible ondersten, did it have to be that little spittle to be irresistible?

„I was born this way,“ Matthew drawled. He had reached Dominic and fumbled with Dominic’s tunic. „That's how.“

Dominic growled and reached out, grasping Matthew’s head and yanking him forwards, crashing their lips together. „I’ll make you mine,“ he growled.

„You won’t,“ Matthew growled back.

Sharp pain pierced through Dominic’s lower lip and he pulled back, running the back of one hand over his lips. He looked down to see blood against his skin. Growling, he looked back at Matthew, finding a trickle of his own blood on Matthew’s lips.

Dominic changed his grip to the back of Matthew’s head and yanked his head back. Dominic looked down at the pale throat that lay exposed before him, faint patterns appearing on the skin, black spots forming a line that disappeared into Matthew’s tunic. Dominic bent down and pressed his nose against the crook below Matthew’s jawline, inhaling the scent.

„You smell delicious,“ he purred and dragged his tongue from Matthew’s collarbone up to his chin. He smirked when he felt Matthew quivering beneath him.

Matthew fell back onto the floor when Dominic let go of him, staring up with wide, dark eyes and mouth open.

„Don’t you have anything to say, Matthew?“ Dominic teased and brushed his index finger over Matthew’s collarbone and deeper into the neckline of Matthew’s tunic, the darkening pattern against the pale skin tantalising.

„I physically need you in me, now,“ Matthew growled. „Stop mocking me and get on with it.“

Dominic chuckled. He straddled Matthew and pushed the tunic up and over his head, until Matthew’s arms were trapped above his head. Matthew wiggled until he could free his arms from the tunic.

„You better know your place, Matthew.“

As soon as Dominic had finished the sentence, he felt a sharp pain in his cheek. He lifted a hand to his cheek, hissing when the salt of his sweating fingers came into the wound.

„If you’re thinking of claiming and marking me, you better think again, Dominic,“ Matthew hissed and let the knife fall from his hands. He sat up to push Dominic’s tunic up and over Dominic’s head. „My place is _not_ at the side of a soeverein.“

Dominic looked down at the man beneath him, blue eyes narrowed to slits and teeth exposed in a snarl. Growling, Dominic reached down again and grabbed a fistful of Matthew’s hair, yanking his head back to the ground. Dominic bent down and bit into Matthew’s earlobe, delighting in the resulting noise, a noise somewhere between a hiss and a moan.

„And you think you could mark me, Matthew?“ Dominic growled into Matthew’s ear. He chuckled. „An onderste marking a soeverein? Aren’t you a bit too enthusiastic about our bonding?“

„We’re not…“ Matthew moaned, his legs wrapping themselves around Dominic’s waist.

„So you’re wearing your mating pattern for everyone?“ Dominic drawled. „Isn’t that even worse than a whore simply suppressing her mating cycle?“

„Why should I bond with a disrespectful person that hates my guts?“ Matthew shouted. He reached between them, but Dominic caught his hand before it could reach a knife and pressed it against the floor next to Matthew’s head.

„I’m giving you the same courtesy that you’re giving me,“ he whispered into Matthew’s ear. „So if you want this to happen and if you want me to treat you with respect, act accordingly.“

Matthew jerked beneath Dominic, but weaker than before. „Whatever,“ he growled. „Just undress us further and I’ll turn around for you.“


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Aftermath of a Secret Uncovered

Dominic shivered as he woke. He felt chilly and shifted, a soft morning breeze moving over his naked body. He frowned and blinked. Why was he naked? What had happened during the night?

He heard voices from the middle of the room, a familiar vicious hiss cutting through the slowly dissipating haze of sleep.

„Why did you let this happen?“

„I should get between a soeverein and an onderste so obviously set on bonding?“ Christopher’s voice came; so much calmer than the shriek that had awoken Dominic.

„I was _not_ …“

„Don’t lie to yourself, Matthew,“ Christopher stated, his voice still only showing patience and calm at being met with the shrill hiss of Matthew. „You’ve never been good at that.“

There was a moment of silence only broken by heavy breathing. „Just give me the spell,“ Matthew demanded, not shrieking anymore, but voice emotionless.

„That won’t be needed anymore.“

Dominic’s frown deepened. Had he really claimed someone? Had he really claimed Matthew? Sure, he had acted on instinct and want, too thrown off his guard by the sudden revelation to be able to react on reason. But even driven by feral instincts, he couldn’t claim someone without consent. And Matthew Bellamy of all people! That little abhorrent spittle! To think Dominic was stuck with the Shadow for the rest of his life!

He sat up and lifted his hand to stroke through his hair. It did bump against something slim and hard and Dominic brushed his fingers over the velvety surface. Antlers. He had sprouted antlers, just small antlers, with only the one tine of the first night, but antlers nonetheless.

Dominic turned his head and saw Matthew and Christopher sitting in the middle of the room, Matthew just holding his cloak around his shoulders. He couldn’t hide the pattern of black spots covering the side of his neck, though, and as the coat slipped as Matthew gesticulated towards Christopher, Dominic saw the pattern on his pale shoulders, continuing to run down in two lines left and right of Matthew’s spine.

„ _I_ decide if I need the spell, and no one else,“ Matthew snarled and pointed into Dominic’s direction without turning. „He _marked_ me and I won’t accept that.“

„As if ondersten can be marked without their consent,“ Dominic stated. He stood and reached for his own cloak. It had to suffice for the duration of their argument.

Matthew turned and stared at him with narrowed eyes. He pushed his arms up and discarded his cloak before indicating the patterns that started on his neck and even ran down the side of his arms. „Feral instincts are no conscious decision. I’m not going outside with those marks on my skin and neither will any of you until they’re gone.“ He turned to Christopher, who just shrugged and rummaged in his bag.

„So, two people who hate each other dearly,“ Christopher stated, „yet they managed to bind themselves together. How could that happen?“

„What are you implying?“ Dominic asked while walking closer. He fixed the clasp of his cloak and reached up to his antlers again. Which colour did they have? His mother’s antlers were of the dark brown of her eyes. But Dominic’s eyes were grey, and although he most certainly wasn’t vain, he did not want to go through life with grey antlers on his head.

„Nothing,“ Christopher answered. „I’m just wondering, that’s all.“

„You will not claim me and reveal to everyone in the world what I am,“ Matthew hissed. „Why do you want to ruin my life this badly? What have I ever done to you or anyone?“

„What you’ve done to anyone?“ Dominic barked. „You’re a filthy thief and an assassin. You go around stealing and murdering for money. You’re a little spittle, nothing more.“

„And why should a Captain of the Royal Guard want to bond with a lowlife like me?“ Matthew shouted at him. He stepped closer until he could push against Dominic’s chest. „Don’t you think that’s a bit far for punishment? The dungeons should be enough.“

„You are mine,“ Dominic growled.

„I’m not,“ Matthew snapped and pushed against Dominic again. „I don’t belong to anyone.“

Dominic caught Matthew’s wrists and pulled them into Matthew’s eye line, showing him the patterns on his arms. „You do now.“

Matthew stared at him and yanked his arms away. „Get dressed,“ he said. „We need to leave soon if we want to cross the forest to the wastelands.“

„Here, take those spells,“ Christopher said and tossed two pouches towards them. Matthew and Dominic each caught one of them. Matthew simply nodded and opened the pouch, downing the contents without so much as looking inside.

„Me as well?“ Dominic asked and looked down at the leather pouch in his hand.

„I don’t think we should disclose more than necessary,“ Christopher said. „And you suddenly being bonded is certainly a lot more than necessary.“

Dominic nodded and reached for the thread holding the pouch closed. He glanced at Matthew who just had pulled up his trousers and was fixing his belt and a few knives. Dominic looked back at the pouch. He didn’t really want to hide his antlers, but Christopher was probably right. Also that little spittle would hack them off if Dominic insisted on leaving the house with his antlers on show.

Sighing, Dominic loosened the thread of the pouch and looked up at Christopher.

„Just toss the contents into your mouth and swallow,“ Christopher explained. „It won’t unbind you, but it will hide your mating status. It will even hide if you’re an onderste, mediaan or soeverein.“

„Can you at least tell me the colour of my antlers?“ Dominic asked.

„Brown,“ Matthew stated as he slipped into his tunic, his marks already invisible. „They’re a light brown.“

Dominic nodded and changed his grip on the pouch. He moved his hand up in a quick movement, throwing whatever blend of strange things was in the pouch into his mouth. Something fine, like powder rested on his tongue, the taste bitter. Dominic scrunched up his face. The urge to spit out whatever that spell was was just too strong.

„Don’t wait for the taste to spread, swallow,“ Matthew said.

Dominic squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed, coughing once the powder had been swallowed.

„Takes a while getting used to,“ Matthew stated and patted Dominic’s back, handing him a flask of water. „Drink and don’t wait this long next time.“

Dominic nodded and reached for the offered flask, downing half of it in one go. He screwed it shut again and handed it back to Matthew who attached it to his belt.

„How often…“

„It lasts for about two months,“ Matthew answered.

„I’m really not keen to swallow this vile stuff on a regular base,“ Dominic sighed.

„It will get easier,“ Matthew stated and turned towards his bags, picking them up and walking to their horses. „You better get dressed now, Dominic.“

 

The forest was unsettling. They rode as close together as possible, looking over their shoulders at every noise that was heard. Dominic noticed that even the usually collected and calm Matthew was nervous, his hands twitching around the reins of his horse.

There were no animals around, no birds, deer or foxes, but still a faint rustling and creaking of branches was heard. Dominic leant forward and tapped his horse’s neck, murmuring calming words.

„How long until we’ve left the forest?“ he asked.

„We might have just reached the middle,“ Christopher answered. He looked around and sighed. „I’m afraid we can’t afford more than one break today. Even the Song of Gerandirl won’t protect us in this environment.“

Dominic looked down at his horse and pursed his lips. „Let’s hope the horses won’t be too weak by the end of the day.“ He looked back up at Christopher. „What awaits us beyond the forest? I can’t imagine that the landscape will be improving.“

„I don’t know,“ Christopher admitted. „Few people have ever lived to report on what lies beyond the forest.“

„Wasteland,“ Matthew answered. „There’s nothing but wasteland, abandoned villages and cities and burnt landscapes.“

Dominic frowned at Matthew. „I’ve heard tales about a great war.“

„The great war,“ Matthew huffed. „There was nothing _great_ about that war. It should be called the gruesome war or war of unspeakable cruelty.“

Dominic opened his mouth to ask what Matthew knew about said war, but he noticed movement next to him and turned his head to see Christopher shaking his head. Dominic closed his mouth again.

He looked around, trying to figure out what exactly it was that made him feel uncomfortable. The trees were tall, with broad trunks that stretched into the skies and their branches stretching out, tangling with the branches of the neighbouring trees. Even though none of the branches had any leaves left, hardly any sunlight came through the network of branches and twigs.

Sometimes, a noise was heard, hardly tangible and almost outside of Dominic’s hearing range. He looked to the side when a new noise came, like the crack of a twig someone had stepped onto.

Dominic turned his head forward again just in time to see Matthew stopping in front of him. He wanted to ask what was going on, but Matthew’s lifted hand stopped him. Dominic looked around, trying once again to find movement. He narrowed his eyes at a flickering of light next to them and reached for his sword.

He never managed to draw it. The flickering of light suddenly became bigger, filling Dominic’s vision before he even could blink. He heard Matthew shouting at him to duck, but couldn’t even react before something collided with his chest.

Dominic fell off his horse, his back hitting the ground. He groaned and tried to shove off whatever was pressing him down, stealing his air. Dominic blinked. He could make out a shadow inside the light. Translucent almost and in the rough shape of a man.

Dominic tried to lift his sword hand, but he felt even too weak to grasp the handle of his sword. There was no way he could defend himself against this attacker. He closed his eyes, thinking of the farm he’d left behind, his parents and all the plans he once had had.

A piercing scream was heard and suddenly the weight on Dominic was gone. He blinked, branches slowly appearing above him as shrill screaming sounded next to him. Dominic turned his head, growling and groaning. He gasped when he saw what was happening next to him.

The shape that had attacked Dominic was lying on it’s back, Matthew kneeling above it and his hand repeatedly jabbing the broken arrow with the crystal arrowhead into the chest of the shape. With each blow, the light became weaker until Dominic could make out the translucent shape of a human.

He pushed himself around so he could crawl over to Matthew and the dead thing. The screaming had stopped with the last ray of light and Matthew had stopped his attack. He was now sitting atop the corpse, panting.

„What was this thing?“ Dominic asked.

„Crystal knight,“ Matthew growled. „Get yourself together, we have to move quick now.“

Dominic nodded weakly. If this was what they were up against, their chances weren’t even in the measurable sector.

Matthew stood and took a step back. „Christopher, can you fix the curse from the sword?“

Christopher nodded and took a few steps towards them. He knelt down and pulled a phial with a black liquid from it.

„The curse?“ Dominic asked.

„The swords of the crystal army are cursed,“ Matthew explained. „If you were to wield one without the prior removal of said curse you will take the slain knight’s place.“

Dominic glanced at Matthew before watching Christopher. The sorcerer was singing strange words while dripping the black liquid from the phial onto the blade of the sword. The droplets sizzled where they hit the blade and ran down until they pooled at the tip. Christopher’s low singing rose an octave and he dripped three droplets from the phial onto the pommel.

A shrill shriek came from the sword and a streak of black mist rose from the pommel and shot through the branches and into the sky.

Christopher sighed and grasped the handle of the sword. He wrapped a leather band with a little, silver pendant around the hilt before holding it out to Dominic.

„What?“ Dominic asked and shook his head. He took a step back from the sword. „I’m not going to wield that.“

„Do you want to survive?“ Christopher asked.

„I’ve got my own sword,“ Dominic stated.

„Your sword is useless against the crystal army,“ Matthew growled. „Stop being a mollycoddle and seize your new weapon. The curse is gone.“

„Why don’t you seize that sword?“

„Because I’m not a swordsman.“

„You just want me to fall victim to the curse and be free of me again.“

Matthew sighed and turned to walk to his horse. „Believe what you must.“

„You becoming a crystal knight wouldn’t free Matthew. It’d turn him into a ghoul,“ Christopher stated. „He’d be nothing more than a soulless, rotting corpse.“

Dominic looked down at the sorcerer and back again at Matthew. Should he really abandon his trusty sword for the sword of a demon?

„Whatever you do, hurry up before reinforcement arrives,“ Matthew hissed.

Dominic closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. What did he have to lose anyway? In his position, anything that increased his chances to survive the day had to be taken. He opened his eyes again and reached for the sword, taking the handle from Christopher’s hands.

He held the sword for a moment, waiting for some evil and dark entity to creep into his soul, but nothing happened. The crystal blade of the sword only glimmered in the sun. It looked beautiful, Dominic had to admit.

He moved his wrist to get a feeling for the weapon and it moved swiftly, slicing through the air with a light swoosh. „This must be the finest sword I ever held,“ he whispered. He looked up at Christopher who had mounted his horse as well and pointed his new sword at the crystal knight. „Do you think I can use the sheath without falling victim to any curses? My sheath won’t fit this sword.“

„It’s only the swords that are cursed. You’re fine with everything else,“ Christopher answered.

„I’ve assembled a collection of broken arrows without falling victim to any curses,“ Matthew stated. He clicked his tongue and spurred his horse into motion.

Dominic sighed and hurried to yank the sheath off the dead crystal knight’s belt, hurriedly attaching it next to his sword’s sheath before mounting his horse and following his companions.


	4. Meet Christopher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew our party.  
> Let's meet Christopher and his wondrous spells and fires.
> 
> Drawn on the Samsung Galaxy Note 3 with Sketchbook.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travelling through the Wastelands

The sun was already setting when they reached the end of the forest. As Matthew had said, what they were met with was wasteland. Even the forest behind them felt far more welcoming than the burnt grass that lay ahead of them.

„I’m surprised we made it unscathed so far,“ Matthew mumbled. He leant forward and patted his horse’s neck. „We’ll find water for you, old girl. There’s a shelter not too far away from here.“ He looked at his companions and pointed into a direction to their right. „I hope it’s still in an acceptable condition.“

„What has happened to these lands?“ Dominic asked as they rode over brown grass and rocks.

„Fire, war and darkness,“ Matthew answered. „There used to be shelters, safe from the rampage of men and gods, but the people couldn’t stay inside forever. Thirst, hunger and hysteria drove them back into the wastelands.“

„How could they be safe from rampaging gods even?“

„They work similar to the Song of Gerandirl,“ Matthew answered. „They shield any kind of magic. You can only find them if you know where they are and with the intent of hiding.“

„I heard about them,“ Christopher said. „After the temple of Kratrunra was lost, the priests wandered through the lands and set up a network of shelters for the people. They were hunted down by Katlazas’ crystal army.“

„I never heard about them,“ Dominic admitted. „Only tales of destruction and war made their way to the lands in the south. What exactly happened in the north? The culture and fates are left unheard of.“

„Because those who made it to security remain silent about the terrors of the north and the war,“ Matthew stated. „It can’t happen to you if you don’t acknowledge it.“

He stopped his horse and dismounted. „We’ve arrived,“ he muttered and knelt down in front of a small mound and dug his fingers into the soft ground. „Please, let us stay for the night,“ he whispered.

„No complex act of sorcery needed?“ Dominic asked.

Matthew stood and glowered at Dominic, taking a few steps back. „The shelters are made for anyone seeking shelter, not just clerics and sorcerers, of course, there’s no special requirements apart from those I already mentioned.“

Dominic nodded and watched as the mound grew into a man-high hill, a heavy door rising from the earth. „And you reckon those shelters are safe.“

„They’re the best we’ve got in these wastelands,“ Matthew answered and pushed the door open. He took hold of his horse’s rein and walked into the dark room. As soon as he had set a foot inside, lights flickered into being left and right of him.

Matthew patted his horse’s neck and whispered to her, slowly walking further into the shelter. Christopher followed him and eventually, Dominic sighed and dismounted, leading his horse inside as well. Strangely, his horse wasn’t as nervous as Dominic would have expected. It walked calmly behind him, only neighing softly once or twice.

Dominic looked at the walls next to him, the lights that lit the corridor looked as if lanterns made of water were floating along the walls, they changed form in a fluent motion. The source of light that made them glow couldn’t be made out. Dominic took a step closer to one of the lanterns to look at it from a close angle.

The whole thing glowed from inside without any fire, casting a soft glow over the walls, that were covered in scribblings and signs. Some of them, Dominic recognised from Malachil’s plates, goblets and books. Their meaning however were completely lost on Dominic. He could only presume that they had to be of protective nature.

He sighed and turned to follow his companions into a large hall. Again signs and those blue lanterns covered the walls, only disrupted by doors made from larch wood. In the middle of the room was an old fireplace and opposite of the corridor they had come from resided the statue of a man, his hair long and depicted as wavy, he was naked and standing in a basin, holding a crock as if he was pouring water into the basin.

What captured Dominic’s attention though, were the bodies lying on the floor. He let go of the reins and took a step further into the hall to look at the bodies. Most of them were only skeletons, some of them covered with remainders of dried skin and clothes.

Dominic swallowed and looked up from the corpse he was standing before. He noticed Matthew and Christopher standing next to two bodies in front of the statue. Judging by their clothes, they must have been a man and a woman. They were lying next to each other, hands intertwined and a proud pair of antlers on his head.

Dominic walked over to his companions just as Matthew knelt down to pick up the necklace from the woman’s neck and the long staff that lay next to her. The staff was made of silver and ended in three pointed lotus blossoms. Each blossom held a blue perl that shimmered in the soft light from the walls.

„A priest?“ Dominic asked.

Christopher nodded while Matthew stared at the silver amulet in his hand. As the staff, it was made of three lotus blossoms that held a blue pearl each. Eventually, Matthew put the staff between his legs to hold it and fixed the necklace around his neck.

„Do you think it’s wise to take this with us?“ Christopher asked. „It’ll attract the crystal army.“

„We’ll need it to get into the temple, though,“ Matthew answered and shrugged. „We also need fresh water. You’ll have to be crafty with your spells.“

Christopher sighed and turned away. „Fine, do your work and I do my work.“

Matthew nodded and turned towards the statue. He raised the staff and chanted long-drawn words in a high key that Dominic couldn’t decipher. He frowned, when he heard gurgling from the statue and only a few moments after a trickle of water ran from the crock and into the basin.

Dominic felt something itching on his head and lifted his hand to scratch his scalp. He hit against something hard and velvety. „Antlers?“ Dominic whispered and dared to take a closer step towards Matthew. Indeed, Matthew’s markings had appeared, black spots visible on his wrists and neck.

It took a few more minutes of chanting and a steady flow of water was running into the basin and over the statue, making up boots and a tunic of water.

„How is it possible to have a spring in here?“ Dominic asked once Matthew had stopped chanting and turned around. He shifted, unsure if to address his antlers and Matthew’s markings.

„Kratrunra is the god of water, isn’t he?“ Matthew retorted.

„This is Kratrunra?“ Dominic asked and looked up at the statue that was now covered in water.

„Who else should this be?“ Matthew retorted and walked past Dominic. He knelt down next to the decomposing couple and fumbled with the woman’s tunic that once must have been white. Eventually, he produced a small pouch. „I knew you’d never be without those,“ he muttered and looked inside. „That’s our food problems solved for a while,“ he said and stood.

He walked to the campsite and sat down next to Christopher, holding out the pouch to the sorcerer. Christopher took the pouch from Matthew’s hand and peered inside. He picked something small and held it up into the light. „Lakinars’ Seeds?“

Matthew nodded. „One of them should last us and the horses for a day. We should grow one now so it can be harvested in the morning.“

„What are those?“ Dominic asked and sat down next to Matthew.

Matthew sighed and turned towards Dominic. „They’re seeds that were infused with the magic of Lakinars, the goddess of growth and earth. Every temple keeps a stock of those, so when their priests go on wanderings, they won’t starve. You put them in a vessel and add water and a few hours later you can harvest the fruits. They’re not the most flavourful fruits, but at least they’re satiable.“

Dominic nodded and looked at the campsite. „Any magic to help us light the fire?“

„No, just good old flint stone,“ Christopher answered. Dominic sighed and watched the sorcerer busy himself with two slabs of fire stone until one piece of wood finally caught fire.

He looked at Matthew again, the dark markings still visible. „I just won’t ask how you know about these shelters and producing water.“

„I see you’re a quick learner,“ Matthew remarked. He reached for Christopher’s bag and opened it. „Where do you keep your vessels?“

Christopher growled and yanked his bag from Matthew’s hands. „Don’t get chaos into my bag, you nosy snuffler.“ He reached inside and pulled a wooden mortar out. „Take this one.“

Grumbling, Matthew accepted it and took a seed. He stood again and walked to the spring, filling the mortar with water and dropped the seed inside. He put the mortar down in front of the spring and returned to the fire place.

Dominic looked around and shivered. Sitting between corpses and skeletons was far from comfortable. „If they had something that would feed them for days, why didn’t they use it?“ he muttered.

„One can only speculate,“ Matthew said. „Maybe she arrived in this shelter after everyone was already dead and decided to just not continue. Kratrunra’s servants were pursued without mercy.“ He looked down at the amulet resting against his tunic. „Maybe she was just hoping someone would come to this place to continue her work.“

„Do you think she was waiting for a successor?“

Matthew shrugged. „What I think is unimportant.“

„Then why would I have asked?“

Matthew looked at Dominic for a while and eventually shrugged, looking into the growing fire. „We should burn the dead before leaving,“ he said. „Give them some kind of requiem.“

Dominic nodded and looked around again, wondering what was hidden behind the doors.

 

They had collected the bones and corpses in a pile in the middle of the great hall after going through each room. One room had served as food storage, but only contained rotting fruit and vegetables. Dominic had gone through it, his mouth and nose covered by a cloth that provided only little protection from the stench. But anything he found had long since been rotten and wasn’t edible anymore.

The other rooms held sleeping quarters, eight beds each room. At least they could have some privacy again, Dominic figured as he lay in one of the beds, covered by his own cloak. He turned his head to look at the other beds. Two of them had held bones and corpses and Dominic wondered if maybe his own bed had held a corpse as well, only that it had rotted away completely.

He shifted and sat up. Maybe privacy wasn’t what he wanted tonight. He stood and walked over to the door and closed his eyes, concentrating on the weak scent that kept luring him in. He followed it to the door Matthew was hiding behind.

Dominic carefully opened the door and stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him. The blue lights on the walls flickered softly. Dominic walked towards Matthew, as silently as possible. Matthew stirred and turned around, a knife stopping just short of Dominic’s throat.

Dominic froze and stared down at Matthew.

„What in Katlazas’ name are you doing here?“ Matthew hissed. He let the knife sink down and sat up. Dominic’s eyes followed his movement, taking in the pale skin with the pattern of dark spots as Matthew’s cloak slid onto the mattress.

„Couldn’t sleep,“ Dominic said and sat down next to Matthew.

„No reason to not let me sleep,“ Matthew growled.

Dominic sighed and leant against the wall. He turned his head to look at Matthew. „When you said, she met you in a weak moment… She knows you’re an onderste.“

Matthew narrowed his eyes at Dominic for a moment. „Oh, your lady,“ he sneered after a while. „Yes, she knows. I was breaking into the palace and she found me. Took advantage of the fact I had forgotten the spell. Since then she summons me and forces me into quests.“

„She… took advantage?“ Dominic asked.

Matthew huffed and crossed his arms. „What do you think happened?“

Dominic shook his head and looked down at his knees. He really didn’t want to think about what his queen and _his_ onderste had been doing.

„Why did you save me?“ he asked after a while. „You could have just watched me being killed. Apparently, we’re not attached to each other tightly yet. My death would have freed you.“

„But I saved your life,“ Matthew grumbled and fell sideways onto the mattress. „And now shut up and go back to sleep.“

Dominic looked down at the man lying next to him. Blue eyes shining even in the soft and sparse light, dark spots a stark contrast to the pale skin. „Thank you, Matthew.“

Matthew shifted and mumbled something incoherent, blushing and smiling before turning his face further away. It was a strange sight, seeing Matthew smile. It was also a beautiful sight, Dominic thought as he felt the corners of his own mouth tug upwards.

He leant further down and whispered into Matthew’s ear, „I want you.“

Matthew turned his head and frowned. „I’m under the spell at the moment. No feral instincts to drive us.“

„Your markings and my antlers are showing,“ Dominic answered. He ran his fingers over Matthew’s arm.

Growling, Matthew shifted onto his back. „That’s Kratruna’s influence. I’m still ruled by reason and not by instinct.“

„I want you nevertheless. Will you give yourself to me?“

„I’m using Christopher’s spell to free myself from those wretched instincts“ Matthew hissed. „I’m not going to become someone’s bride just because of them.“

„I know,“ Dominic replied. He bent further down, his lips only a whisper apart from Matthew’s. „So make this decision based on your free will and not on instincts. Will you give yourself to me?“

„Do you know what you’re asking of me?“

„Dedication.“

Matthew snorted and pushed Dominic further away. „To you.“

„To whom else?“ Dominic asked, keeping the distance that Matthew had pushed him into. „My lady?“

„Certainly not,“ Matthew huffed. He turned his head to look away from Dominic and towards the wall. Dominic just waited, taking in the beauty beneath him.

Eventually, Matthew growled and pushed himself into a sitting position, pressing his lips against Dominic’s. One of his hands found it’s way into Dominic’s hair, moving and grabbing at the strands until it reached Dominic’s antlers. Matthew’s fingers stroked over one of the small tines and Dominic moaned into his mouth, his hips bucking against Matthew’s.

„Get naked, Matthew,“ he growled, his own hands busy fumbling with his own trousers. He pushed them off his legs and ankles, quickly discarding his tunic with them. Once naked, he batted Matthew’s hands away from his own trousers and pulled them off as well.

He stopped for a moment, taking in the naked form of Matthew sprawled on the bed. His eyes followed the way of Matthew’s markings until he looked at Matthew face, finding him staring at Dominic, his expression carefully guarded even now.

Dominic crawled onto the bed and reached out to trail his fingers over Matthew’s arms, tracing the markings up to Matthew’s shoulders. Matthew jerked away from Dominic’s touch at first, but Dominic just bent down to drag his lips along the side of Matthew’s neck.

Matthew shivered and moaned, his legs spreading beneath Dominic. He shifted and tried to roll onto his stomach, but was hindered by Dominic hovering above him. „Let me turn around…“

„No, you’re staying on your back,“ Dominic whispered. „I’ll be watching you as you come undone.“

Matthew mewled and struggled, but Dominic pressed Matthew’s shoulders against the mattress. „No,“ he growled against Matthew’s lips. „You’re mine, Matthew, and at least in these moments, I want to see _you_ and not the mask you show to the world.“

Matthew shook his head, almost imperceptibly, his eyes wide as he stared at Dominic.

„You need to learn how to trust me,“ Dominic whispered and stroked his fingers over Matthew’s arms. He pressed their lips together in a brief kiss. „We’re stuck together now. Either we trust each other or we can stop even trying to save the world.“

He felt Matthew’s legs wrap around his waist, hesitantly still. Matthew’s hands brushed over Dominic’s arms until he could rest his palms against Dominic’s shoulder blades. Matthew pulled until Dominic’s chest was resting flat against Matthew’s, their hips gyrating against each other.

„Please,“ Matthew whined. „Need you in me, Dominic.“

„Are you ready?“ Dominic asked and reached down between their bodies. He brushed his fingers over Matthew’s entrance, feeling it slick already. He groaned and jutted his hips forwards. He pressed his lips against Matthew’s, pushing his tongue inside Matthew’s mouth and battling down any attempt of dominance.

Dominic growled and moved his hips, pressing slowly into the body beneath. Matthew moaned loudly and pressed his head back into the mattress, breaking the kiss. Still growling, Dominic attached his lips to the side of Matthew’s neck, nibbling and sucking on the markings. The scent of _his_ onderste invaded Dominic’s senses. He couldn’t wait longer.

Already, he fell the knob at the end of his penis swelling and picked up a fast pace, thrusting into the writhing body beneath him. Matthew clawed at Dominic’s shoulders, his hands slipping until he gripped Dominic’s hair tightly and yanked Dominic’s head down, panting into Dominic’s mouth. He moved his hips, meeting Dominic on each downwards thrust.

Eventually, Matthew pulled Dominic’s head further down and clashed their mouths together, his own teeth clasping down on Dominic’s lips as he stilled on a downwards thrust and came hot between Dominic and himself, clenching around Dominic’s erection.

Dominic buried his hands in Matthew’s hair and yanked his head back, looking down at the dark eyes and the parted lips in the moment of orgasm. He howled and spurted into Matthew, his penis now locked inside.

Dominic lowered himself onto Matthew once he was spent, moving his hips gently. However, he found that he couldn’t retreat yet and stilled after the pained hiss that his movement had triggered from Matthew.

Dominic rested his head in the crook of Matthew’s neck, sighing and inhaling the smell of their coupling. He had to admit this was a position he could get used to, still buried inside his onderste and just lying idly in bed as if nothing was wrong in the world.

Matthew lifted his hand to run his fingers over Dominic’s antlers. Dominic moaned, the soft touch sending a jolt through his whole body. He jerked his hips deeper into Matthew who moaned deeply.

„If you want us to separate anytime soon, I’m afraid you shouldn’t touch my antlers,“ Dominic rasped.

Matthew chuckled and brushed his fingers over Dominic’s antlers again, resulting in another jerk of hips. „The night’s still young.“


	6. Meet Dominic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the second part of our little party.  
> Dominic, with a little bit of barely visibly stubble


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closer, we’re getting closer

They moved from one shelter to the other, days merging into weeks, months even. After a while, Dominic lost count. For all he knew, they could have been travelling for years already. The landscape hardly ever changed. Burnt down villages taking turns with vast plains of burnt grass and tree stumps. Some time ago, a single mountain had appeared on the horizon and was slowly growing the longer they rode.

The landscape they passed now was void of vegetation. Even the sparse grass Dominic had grown used to was absent. The pale ground was scattered with a puzzle of dried cracks. The ever growing mountain in front of them was the only sign that told Dominic, they were actually moving towards a fixed destination instead of just moving through the land because idleness meant death. Even the shelters and requiems had started to feel alike to Dominic now.

Dominic glanced at Matthew next to him. Matthew was leading them steadily towards the mountain and from one shelter to the next as if he knew these lands. Dominic didn’t dare asking Matthew about it, though. Even though they spent their nights together in one room, Matthew didn’t acknowledge _them_ at all.

Dominic would have loved to see the marks and patterns of _his_ onderste at daylight some time. He only ever saw the dark spots on Matthew’s skin in the sparse light of the shelters and they looked like nothing Dominic had ever seen on an onderste. They were darker, black even, and more distinctive than they would usually be during the first shared year.

Just as Dominic’s antlers would evolve and eventual grow into a ten, maybe even a twelve pointer, Matthew’s markings would eventually spread over his arms, legs, sides and into his face. Usually, ondersten would only show markings on their wrists and neck during the first year after their bonding. Seeing Matthew’s spine and arms covered in black spots already made Dominic wonder how far the markings would spread in the years to come.

They had also run into a few crystal knights on their journey. After the second encounter, Dominic had managed to overcome his panic at the overwhelming attackers and drawn his sword instead of watching Matthew killing them with the arrow heads he had gathered. Dominic had been surprised to see how easily his crystal sword could slice through the cursed knights.

However, it was most suspicious, that only one of the crystal knights would cross their path each time. Even Dominic knew they rode in groups of five at least. Were they lured into a trap in the end?

Dominic’s eyes fell on the staff they had taken from the first shelter. It was wrapped in Matthew’s spare cloak, ropes with charms and herbs wound around it. Each night, Matthew used it to chant in front of the various statues of Kratrunra to supply them with water. Each morning after the requiem, Christopher wrapped it up anew and chanted his own spells over it.

Dominic hadn’t asked about the meaning of that staff either. Matthew remained an enigma to him.

He turned his head and sighed, dusk was setting already and next to them the darkness lurked. It was more the feeling of threat and being watched in twilight than the big mass of blackness Dominic had always imagined. But he had got used to that feeling after a week or two. Now he could hardly remember the last time he hadn’t felt threatened when he was outside.

„Where’s the next shelter?“ he asked.

„Not long,“ Matthew answered. He glanced sideways at the lingering darkness next to them. „We’ll arrive just in time.“

„I also hope we won’t take too long to get to the temple,“ Christopher stated. „Even Lakinars’ Seeds are running short.“

„We should reach the temple tomorrow, actually,“ Matthew stated. „Don’t expect too much, though. I doubt anyone has been in there in years.“

„One would expect raiders as soon as a temple is abandoned,“ Dominic said.

Matthew shot him a glance and growled. „Even raiders wouldn’t dare setting foot into this area.“

Dominic just nodded, although he should have asked why no one would dare setting a foot into the area of a temple. What would await them the following day?

„We’ve arrived at the shelter, though,“ Matthew stated and dismounted. He crouched down at a small mound, asking for entry.

The familiar sight of a growing hill with a door started and they made their way inside. Dominic’s horse shook his head and neighed. Dominic petted it’s neck and frowned. This was the first time that his horse was uncomfortable in any of the shelters.

He followed Matthew and stopped next to him at the entrance of the centre hall. „By Kamaalar,“ he gasped. „So many bodies…“

Matthew swallowed and nodded. He let go of his reins and stepped into the hall, walking from one body to another. Most of them were dressed in the light tunics that Dominic had learned to recognise as belonging to the servants of Kratrunra.

„They must have fled the temple,“ Christopher whispered.

„But we saw priests in other shelters,“ Dominic said. „Why did they not even try to make it further away?“

„Because they were scared of what would be done to them should they be caught,“ Matthew stated. Dominic looked up and saw him sitting on the edge of the well. He stared at the bodies before him, not even acknowledging Dominic sitting down beside him. „Servants of Kratrunra were tortured to death.“

„Why?“

„Katlazas is the god of destruction and fire, Kratrunra is the god of life and water,“ Matthew answered. „Katlazas’ rein begins with the destruction of his worst enemy. He’s also afraid of Kratruna because they’re polar opposites. And there’s no better way to diminish a god’s power than to diminish his or hers followers. Hardly anyone dared to believe and pray to Kratrunra anymore and his power dwindled.“

„But how could he get into the temple in the first place?“ Dominic asked. „How could he drive the servants and priests from their safe haven?“

„He caused a war. Servants left the temples and tried to help, to put out the flames. Some of them returned, scarred and with the seed of doubt and hatred in their souls.“ Matthew turned to look at the statue of Kratrunra behind them. „This is how the war reached the temple. And this is how the temple became lost.“

Dominic watched Matthew and shifted to look at Katrunra as well. He looked back at Matthew. „Will you ever tell me anything about your past?“

Matthew turned his head to look at Dominic. „No,“ he answered. „And if you care about me, you’ll never ask again. You already own my future, there’s no need for the scars of the past.“ He stood and walked to the food storage. „Let’s get over with assembling the deceased before settling for the night.“

Dominic watched Matthew for a moment. He ran his hands over his face and looked up at Kratrunra again. Why did Matthew have to choose a moment as this to finally acknowledge belonging to Dominic? In a surrounding like this, he simply felt nothing at this long awaited admission.

Sighing, he pushed himself into a standing position as well and joined Matthew and Christopher checking the rooms.

About an hour later, they sat next to two lines of bones and corpses, fresh water running from the statue. Dominic looked down at the roasted fruit on his plate. The fruit coming from Lakinars’ Seeds were indeed without any taste. All they did was diminishing the hunger, nothing more, nothing less.

He pined for a proper meal, even if it was only buttered bread from last month. At least that had some kind of taste. He forced himself to swallow the last bites and rose from the fire. Tonight he would sleep on a bed that a deceased had rested on only an hour ago and he was not looking forward to it.

He bid Matthew and Christopher goodnight and made his way through the nearest door. He spread his cloak over the mattress and lay down, closing his eyes. He tried to sleep, tried to ignore the knowledge of the dead next door and to ignore the uncertainty of what tomorrow would bring.

Grunting, he turned around, just as the door to his room was opened. Dominic turned onto his back again and turned his head to see Matthew approaching the bed and shedding his clothes on the way.

Once he was completely naked, Matthew crawled onto the bed, straddling Dominic and pushed his hands beneath Dominic’s tunic.

„Matthew,“ Dominic rasped and reached down to take hold of Matthew’s wrists. „I don’t know if it’s right… in these surroundings.“

„They’re dead, I’m still alive and I don’t know how long I’ll be,“ Matthew stated. „So right now, I want to do what people alive do.“

Dominic nodded and slowly let go of Matthew’s wrists.

„And besides, in each shelter there were dead people,“ Matthew said. „What makes this one different is just the sheer number.“

„I don’t believe you,“ Dominic stated and sat up. He put his arms around Matthew’s torso to stop him from tumbling backwards. „This place means more to you for some reason.“

Matthew narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips together.

Dominic sighed. He leant forward and pecked Matthew’s lips. „You’re right. We’re alive and it’s not sure for how much longer. We should do what the living do as long as we are able to.“

Matthew didn’t answer or reciprocate the kiss. He just kept staring at Dominic with his lips in a tight line.

„I won’t ask you further,“ Dominic said and licked over the side of Matthew’s neck, pressing his nose against the crook between neck and chin. „I promise.“

Matthew sighed and dipped his head back, his hands moving over Dominic’s sides. „Dominic, I…“ he broke off and waited for Dominic to pull back and look at him. „I want to try something,“ Matthew whispered. He was blushing, Dominic noticed. With everyone else, Dominic would have used the word ‚endearing‘, but with Matthew it was somewhat startling. The Shadow never blushed.

„Yes?“ he tried to prompt Matthew to continue.

„Could you…“ Matthew swallowed and fidgeted. „Could you close your eyes?“

„Why?“ Dominic asked and frowned, loosening his hold on Matthew.

„You wanted to trust me. Why not start now?“ Matthew blurted out.

Dominic sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for whatever would be happening. Knowing Matthew it could be anything from a kiss to a stab in the heart.

He felt Matthew’s hands on his shoulders pressing down, a dip in the bed, followed by something warm, something moist on his antlers.

Dominic’s eyes shot open and he squinted upwards to only barely see Matthew closing his lips over the side of his left antler. Moaning, he grabbed Matthew and turned around to press him against the bed, his lips finding Matthew’s in a possessive kiss in the same moment as Dominic pushed inside.

Matthew moaned and arched up against Dominic, his hands raking over Dominic’s back until they settled on Dominic’s backside.

„You belong to me,“ Dominic growled and thrust harder than before, feeling the knot locking him inside Matthew. He came, Matthew’s scream of „Yes!“ ringing in his ears as he felt Matthew clenching around him.

Dominic came to rest on Matthew, his head finding it’s accustomed place against Matthew’s shoulder. „So…“ he drawled.

Matthew just growled. Dominic chuckled softly and fell silent. He didn’t feel like breaking the comfortable silence just yet by nagging Matthew into admitting what he just had screamed. Judging by the lazy patterns drawn on his back by idle fingers, Matthew was grateful for this decision.

„Are you scared of what might happen tomorrow?“ Dominic asked eventually.

The drawing on his back stopped and he felt Matthew tensing between his arms. „Yes,“ Matthew whispered just when Dominic had given up on an answer.

„I will protect you.“

„You might not be able to,“ Matthew stated. „Maybe nothing can protect me tomorrow.“

Dominic frowned and looked up at Matthew’s face. „What do you mean? Why?“

Instead of an answer, Matthew lifted his fingers and stroked over Dominic’s antlers. „You little…“ Dominic moaned. He jerked his hips, feeling his penis getting hard again inside Matthew. Two hands closed around his antlers and pulled his head further down, lips opening beneath Dominic’s and welcoming Dominic’s tongue inside.

And with that, their conversation was forgotten for the moment.


	8. Meet Matthew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the last part of our little party. Meet the thief and assassin, Matthew, preparing for the day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Temple is reached with a grave Loss

They left their room in the morning to find Christopher had already risen and was sitting with a handful of herbs and a silver censer on a chain by the fire place. He looked up at Dominic and Matthew and nodded his morning greeting.

„How comfortable are you with each other?“ he asked.

Dominic looked at Matthew who lifted an eyebrow at Christopher’s question and then looked at Dominic. They turned their heads back to Christopher in unison. „Why?“

„Our best chances at getting to the temple will be the Song of Gerandirl,“ Christopher replied. „So if you could exercise enough self-control to not be over each other as soon as the spell is lifted, it’d be immensely helpful. But judging by your noises at night time you’re pretty comfortable with each other by now.“

„But why the Song of Gerandirl?“ Matthew asked. „Why reveal us this completely?“

„The aim is to not reveal us at all,“ Christopher pointed out. „I think we agreed before that our journey has been far too easy up until now considering we’re up against Katlazas.“

Dominic nodded and walked over to the fireplace to sit down next to Christopher.

„Which only leaves one logical option to what awaits us,“ Christopher continued.

„He’s waiting for us,“ Matthew whispered and joined them next to the fire place. „He’s sitting in front of the Lost Temple of Kratrunra and waits for us.“

„What if Matthew and me succumb to the lure once the spell is lifted?“

Christopher sighed. „In that case we’ll wait another day. I’ll be mulling over an alternate plan while you two are busy bonding.“

Matthew sighed and rubbed his palms over his face. „He’ll have the crystal army awaiting us. Even if we get close without being discovered while he knows that we’re approaching, we won’t be able to break through. They might not be able to see us, but they’ll feel and hear us if we’re too close or accidentally touch one.“

Christopher nodded. „I’m sorry, but I’m afraid that will be your task.“

„I don’t like it.“

„No one of us does,“ Christopher answered. „But if our assumptions are right, we hardly have any other option.“

Matthew growled and stood again. He paced the room, alternating between shaking his head and tousling his hair up. Dominic frowned and looked at Christopher, who was busying himself with mixing herbs and sprinkling them into the censer. This man knew Matthew far better than Dominic did. Still, _his onderste_ was hiding himself from Dominic, preferring to reveal himself to a mediaan than to his soeverein.

Dominic stood and walked to his horse. Confronting Matthew would only lead to an argument and he didn’t feel like arguing with Matthew. He stroked over the nostrils of his horse and reached for some fruit from Lakinars’ plant with his other hand. It didn’t take long and his horse had finished the offered fruit, leaving Dominic’s hand covered in slobber.

Sighing, Dominic cleaned his hand on his trousers and rested his head against his horse’s forehead. At some point during their journey through the wastelands, Dominic had stopped allowing arguments to happen between Matthew and him. He had stopped the snide remarks that had defined their earlier relationship. Nowadays, Dominic just wanted to get along with the other man.

He sighed again and stroked between his horse’s ears. „This is ridiculous,“ he whispered. „Provided we survive this madness, just how is this whole relationship going to work out?“

„It won’t,“ Matthew whispered.

Dominic turned his head sideways to see Matthew mirroring his earlier action of feeding his horse. „You’re Captain of the Royal Guard, I’m a thief and assassin; a little spittle, remember? How could that ever work out in our usual circumstances?“ He ran his hand through the mane of his horse, the other hand resting against the nostrils. „We won’t give up our professions either.“

„That’s not satisfying,“ Dominic said.

At least, Matthew turned his head to look at Dominic. „How could what we are ever be satisfying? I’m a wanted man in all the four lands and beyond.“

„So, that’s what you want? A lifetime spent on the run.“

„It never matters what I want or don’t want…“

Dominic growled and let go of his horse, stepping closer to Matthew and grabbing the hair in his nape. He pulled Matthew closer to him. „Again, would I have asked if it didn’t matter?“ he growled against Matthew’s lips.

Matthew remained silent and pressed his lips together. The expected pain of a blade piercing through Dominic’s ribs failed to appear; instead, Matthew kept staring at him until Dominic let go. He shifted away, mumbling an apology.

„Never mind. You’re… You’re…“ Matthew broke himself off again and waved his hand as if trying to feel his way through the words he tried to utter. „It’s natural that you’d be concerned about me.“

Dominic nodded and straightened his belt. Since he kept two swords strapped to his belt, it kept sliding down. Still he couldn’t bring himself to remove his trusty Royal Guard sword.

„You should give it a new name,“ Matthew said.

Dominic looked back at Matthew and cocked his head. „Whom?“

Matthew pointed at Dominic’s crystal sword. „Your new sword. It should have a name. Might be superstition, but formerly cursed swords should have a name to truly belong to you.“

Humming, Dominic looked down at his side. „Nebanyan’s Kiss,“ he said. He nodded. „Yes, I name it Nebanyan’s Kiss.“

„Who’s Nebanyan?“ Matthew asked.

„She’s a local goddess from the region where I grew up,“ Dominic answered. „It’s a legend.“

„What’s her domain?“

„Dedication,“ Dominic answered. „But every once in a while, she’s so stricken and fascinated by a lover’s dedication, she can’t help but kiss them in their dreams. That’s when Dedication turns into Jealousy.“

Matthew narrowed his eyes at Dominic’s explanation. „Are you the jealous type?“

„How would I know? I never bonded with someone before.“

„Apologies for disrupting your bonding session, but I’m ready for the incantation,“ Christopher said. He stood and walked over to them, the censer resting in his hands, still open. „Are you prepared?“

„I am,“ Dominic answered. He looked at Matthew. „What about you?“

Matthew shifted and ran his left hand over his right arm. He bit his lips and eventually nodded.

„Try not to fall prey to your lust,“ Christopher said and pressed the censer into Dominic’s hands. He ignited the mixture in the censer and took it from Dominic’s hands again, beginning the low chanting for the Song of Gerandirl.

The sweet and heavy smell of the burning herbs rose between them and Dominic inhaled it, his nostrils flaring. He looked at Matthew. Dark hair and black spots against pale skin, blue eyes staring back at him. Dominic reached out to grab Matthew’s shoulders to pull him close. He pressed their lips together, growling. „You’re mine.“

Matthew mewled, but didn’t make any movements to free himself. Instead, Dominic felt two hands coming to rest against his hips and Matthew’s lips parted beneath Dominic’s.

„Say it,“ Dominic rasped. He needed to hear it; needed Matthew to admit their bond.

Matthew whimpered and pulled back, shaking his head. „Can’t…“ he whispered. „Don’t make me, please.“

Dominic sighed and let go of him. He turned around to seize the reins of his horse and leave. He had been stupid to think that Matthew would ever admit anything. He was still set on keeping his absolute independence. Dominic’s plans of having a family where spoilt forever, now that he was bound to the most difficult and stubborn onderste walking under Kamaalar’s eyes.

He was just about to walk his horse outside, when he felt a hand come to rest on his wrist. „You’ll need patience,“ Matthew’s voice whispered into his ear. Dominic turned and looked at the man that was just patting his horse’s neck, back turned towards Dominic.

Dominic smiled. Maybe one day he would be able to flaunt his antlers with a beautiful and quite special onderste by his side. If they survived this, Dominic was sure he would be able to exercise as much patience as Matthew needed.

They finished packing up in silence and led their horses through the corridor before turning back.

„If we burn the dead, this shelter will become unusable,“ Matthew stated. „We’ll have no place to spend the nights on our way back.“

„Do you want to leave them like this?“

Matthew looked at Christopher and shrugged. „They waited many years, a few more days won’t hurt them and we won’t have to camp out in this wasteland.“ He turned his head to look at Dominic. „What do you say?“

„It feels wrong, leaving those poor souls like this,“ Dominic admitted. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, grabbing some of the strands that had gotten so much longer since he had left the Royal Court. „But I can’t defy your reasoning. We don’t just have to get to the temple, we’ll have to return, too.“ He looked into the shelter and shifted. „Leave them until we return, then we can give them an appropriate requiem.“

„Fine,“ Christopher said. „Just a reason for us to survive whatever Katlazas throws at us today.“ He pushed the gates open and turned his head to Matthew and Dominic. „Stay close to be under the influence of the Song of Gerandirl. If you go too far away, you’ll be visible for everyone.“

Dominic nodded and followed Christopher outside. He mounted his horse and looked around to see Matthew sealing the gate and thanking for the hospitality. The door slowly sank into the ground again until there remained only a small mould.

Matthew mounted as well and caught up with Dominic. They rode next to each other, following Christopher. Occasionally, Matthew would tell him to change the direction.

The cracked ground slowly changed. The sand gave way to rocks until the hooves of their horses were clicking on the hard ground.

Dominic glanced sideways. Finally, he was able to take in the marks on Matthew’s skin in daylight. They weren’t black as he always had presumed in the flickering blue light of the shelter, rather they seemed to be off a dark blue.

„What?“ Matthew asked. He frowned and ran a hand over his neck. „Something wrong?“

Dominic shook his head. „This is just the first chance to marvel at your marks.“

Matthew lifted an eyebrow and let his hand fall back to the reins. „Someone has put a spell over you. Where’s the Captain of the Royal Guard who despises lowlives, assassins and petty thieves?“

Dominic shrugged and looked down at the twitching ears of his horse. „A journey such as this can change a man.“

„Be careful with whom you align with, Captain. You might find your position unstable when you return.“

„Do you think we’ll return?“ Dominic asked. He looked up at the mountain right in front of them. There seemed to be a building atop of it. Something was glistening between the rocks and spurs, like crystal reflecting the sun.

„How would I know?“ Matthew replied. „It won’t help assuming we’ll fail, though.“ He looked up and frowned.

„They’re waiting for us,“ Christopher said and stopped his horse. „Lurking behind the rocks in hopes of an ambush.“

Matthew nodded and shifted. „They’re not the smartest, but we can’t possibly escape this many if they notice us too soon.“

„They can’t see us, can they?“ Dominic asked.

Christopher shook his head. „As long as you’re close to me, keep silent and don’t touch them. Just because they can’t see us, doesn’t mean they’re ignorant to everything else.“

„Keep silent, with the hooves of our horses making the noises they do,“ Dominic muttered.

„They’re not alone,“ Matthew muttered. He squinted at the mountain top and scratched a hand over the marks on his neck. „He’s lurking, waiting for us. I know he is.“ He reached down and pulled the staff from his saddle, unwrapping it.

„What are you planning with this?“

„Increasing our chances and making sure we’ll get into the temple,“ Matthew answered. „There’s an underwater entrance rather close by.“

„Underwater entrance?“ Dominic repeated. „We haven’t seen any rivers or lakes since weeks or months. Where do you want to find an underwater entrance?“

„This used to be a sea,“ Matthew answered. „The Lost Temple of Kratruna isn’t lost because no one remembers where it is. It is lost because the surrounding water is now a desert.“

„We should speed up again,“ Christopher said. He had opened the censer and was looking at the smouldering herbal mixture inside. „The Song of Gerandirl won’t last for much longer.“

„We better get going again in that case,“ Matthew replied. „I want to be as close to the entrance as possible before being discovered by Katlazas.“

Dominic nodded and they made their way through the rocks and boulders in silence. Something was heard from next to them and Dominic reached for his sword, just as the crystal knight rose from behind the rock next to him. The sun reflected from it and Dominic’s horse whinnied and rose onto its hind legs, throwing Dominic off.

Cursing, Dominic rose and drew his sword to face the crystal knight.

„Oh, here you are,“ a dark voice bellowed. „I was wondering if you’d turn up or if you’d stay hiding away in the shelter.“

Dominic froze and looked up to see a man standing on the rock behind him. The newcomer was clad in black armour, red ornaments forming patterns of flames on his shoulders. He held a sword in his left hand and a lance in his right hand.

„Antlers,“ he drawled. „Now that’s something new.“

„Katlazas,“ Matthew growled and forced his horse to gallop towards Dominic. He reached down and pulled Dominic onto his horse behind himself before he turned around to stare at the god.

„My, what do we have here? You hid yourself well, little panther. But it all was for nowt,“ Katlazas crooned before raising his voice to a roar. „You will not wake Kratruna again!“ He raised his right hand and threw the lance, aiming it directly at where Christopher still was hidden behind the spell.

„No!“ Matthew screamed while Dominic closed his eyes. He heard a squelching sound, something hard grating against something hard and the sound of breaking. He felt Matthew shaking against him and opened his eyes again.

Christopher’s horse ran past them and was gone before Dominic could reach out for it’s reins. He turned his head to find his friend lying in a growing puddle of blood, Katlazas’ black lance stuck in Christopher’s chest.

Dominic shuddered and shook his head.

„What are you going to do now?“ Katlazas hollered. „Your sorcerer is dead now, my little lambs.“

„No,“ Matthew whispered. He stared at Christopher’s body, still shaking.

„Matthew, you must function,“ Dominic said. He hoped his voice at least sounded firm. „Where do we have to go?“

Matthew shook his head while Katlazas laughed and took a step down from the rock, landing next to Christopher’s body. He pressed his foot against Christopher’s chest and pulled his lance out of it.

Matthew screamed and pointed the staff at the god. „Die!“ he roared and a gush of water shot from the staff and towards Katlazas. The god cursed and raised his lance towards them.

Dominic reached around Matthew to grab the reins and spurred their horse into running. „Tell me where to go,“ he shouted into Matthew’s ear.

„Follow the path and don’t slow down,“ Matthew screamed.

Dominic nodded and spurred their horse further on. He didn’t dare looking back. Katlazas was screaming, a dreadful, blood-curdling sound. Dominic wasn’t sure if it was a scream of pain or wrath, but he surely wouldn’t stay to find out.

He stared ahead at the path that narrowed and led straight towards a rock wall. „It’s a dead end,“ he shouted.

„It isn’t,“ Matthew screamed back and pointed the staff towards the wall. „Let us in, I command you!“

The rocks in front of them moved, stones crunching and grating against each other to form an opening. Smaller stones and rocks crumbled down and rolled towards them.

Their horse reared up and Dominic and Matthew fell to the floor. Cursing, Dominic grabbed Matthew and pulled him onto his feet and towards the opening in the rocks. He didn’t turn around when he heard the horse scream in pain accompanied by Katlazas shouting.

„Close it, close the rocks!“ he shouted as soon as they had entered the cave. He still forced them to run, only stopping when he heard the rumbling of moving rocks behind them and Matthew fell down to the floor.

Dominic stopped and turned around, squinting in the dark. There was a flimsy blue shimmer that illuminated the top of the staff and Dominic sank down to the floor. He reached out towards the staff, running his hand along it until he found Matthew’s hand.

„I’m useless,“ Matthew whispered. His voice was flat.

„You’re not,“ Dominic said and shifted closer to Matthew. He ran his hand over Matthew’s arm.

„I am!“ Matthew shouted and made to yank his arm away from Dominic’s touch, but Dominic tightened his hold. „I couldn’t save him!“

„What could you have done against a god?“ Dominic asked. He pulled Matthew closer against him, ignoring the resistance he was met with.

„See this?“ Matthew hissed. The blue shimmer of the staff moved and Dominic figured Matthew was shaking it. „The bloody High Priest’s staff. I hold the High Priest’s staff! I descend from a lineage of high priests and I couldn’t even save Christopher! I couldn’t save _anyone_. All I can do is run away and hide. And watch as everyone around me dies.“

Dominic remained silent, just putting his arms around the shaking Matthew.

„Leave me,“ Matthew whispered.

Dominic shook his head, although he knew Matthew couldn’t see it. „Never.“

„You’ll just die like everyone else if you stay with me.“

„I could never do that to you,“ Dominic whispered. „You’re stuck with me for many years to come now.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give my thanks to Mr L, who'll never read this story, but nevertheless provided a name when I was looking for it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a Pact is made

They had sat in the darkness, maybe for hours. Dominic didn’t know. He didn’t care either. Eventually, Matthew had grunted and risen, the blue shimmer of the staff rising with him and spreading through the cave they were in.

They walked in silence through the corridor that had been carved into the rocks. Dominic glanced sideways every few steps to look at Matthew. Matthew's lips were pressed into a thin line, his jaw pushed forwards. He didn't look sideways, instead staring ahead towards the end of the corridor.

Dominic just followed until the walls became smoother and eventually gave way to a large hall. The blue lights that Dominic already knew from the shelters flickered to life, revealing paintings on walls, high pillars lining a basin of water in the middle of the hall.

"This is Kratrunra's Hall. Only the high priestess or high priest were ever allowed in here," Matthew explained. "They carried out the Ritual of Water each night at moon rise."

Dominic nodded and walked along the walls, looking at the drawings. Men and women were depicted, going about temple life and rituals. Most of them were covered in black spots, some even covered completely. Dominic stopped in front of the drawing of a naked woman, her skin completely black. She was wearing a necklace made of three lotus blossoms and holding a long staff with three lotus blossoms at the top end.

"Black?" he whispered.

"Blue," Matthew answered. Dominic glanced sideways at Matthew, who was looking up at the drawing, the staff clutched in his hand. "The dark blue of a deep sea. They’re the high priests and priestesses of Kratrunra."

"You know a lot about this cult," Dominic stated.

Matthew sighed and turned his head to look at Dominic. "Your lady must never know this."

"What?" Dominic asked and frowned.

"Dominic, promise me. You’ll never tell your queen about what you’ll see in this temple. You must promise me."

"If it’s so important to you, I promise to not tell anyone about whatever happens in this temple or about what happened on this whole journey," Dominic replied. He shifted when Matthew just kept staring at him.

"Swear?" Matthew asked after a while.

"On your life if I must," Dominic answered.

Matthew snorted and looked back at the drawing. "That’s not very reassuring."

"You’re my onderste, your life is the most sacred I could swear on." Dominic sighed and kept his eyes on Matthew.

Matthew shifted, but didn't acknowledge Dominic's eyes on him.

"Your marks are beautiful," Dominic stated after a while.

Matthew glanced sideways and grunted, "I’ll be covered completely eventually."

"Are you…" Dominic started, but shook his head. "No, forget I said something."

Matthew turned to him and lifted an eyebrow.

"I promised to not ask again," Dominic stated.

Matthew sighed and shrugged eventually. "There’s no need to hold back anymore, I’m afraid." He looked down at the staff in his hands. "You can already put together the pieces and the missing pieces will soon be revealed."

Dominic sighed and rolled his shoulders before turning towards the huge basin in the middle of the hall. It started on floor height and long steps led into the water that shimmered blue. "What are we going to do now?"

Matthew shrugged and walked towards the basin. "Guess I'll get into the water and we'll find out."

Dominic frowned and squinted at the drawing of the high priestess. "If this drawing is anything to go by, you'll have to be naked."

Matthew turned to Dominic, his forehead crinkled into a frown. He looked at the drawing and then at the serene water surface. "I guess you're right," he mumbled. He looked at Dominic, his lips pressed into a thin line again before looking around as if searching for something. In the end, he looked back at Dominic and held out the staff. "Hold."

"Since you're asking me this charmingly," Dominic retorted and took hold of the staff. It was heavier than he had expected. The surface against his palm was chill and smooth. But as soon as Dominic held the staff in his hands, the blue light on it's end died and with it the lights in the hall went out.

Darkness spread around them and Dominic blinked. He felt disoriented in the dark and the only thing his senses picked up on was the soft rustling of Matthew's clothes. He tightened his hand around the staff, fighting the urge to take a step into the darkness.

Something soft brushed over his fingers and Dominic hissed, jerking his hand away and taking a step back. He looked around, trying to see what had touched him.

"Stop moving, you idiot," Matthew snarled.

"That thing that touched me was you?" Dominic ask.

"Yes, it was me," Matthew hissed.

Something yanked on the staff, and although Dominic expected Matthew as the cause, he didn't let go, until he heard the next hiss.

"Let go of the staff, Dominic."

Dominic sighed and let the staff slip from his fingers. A moment later, the blue lights came to life again. Dominic looked around in the soft light, checking for any creature that might hide in the hall. All he found, though, was Matthew standing in front of him.

The light cast soft shadows over Matthew's skin, giving the pale skin a soft, blue hue. Dominic's eyes followed the line of dark spots from Matthew's cheekbones over his shoulders, arms and sides down to his feet.

Dominic looked up again to find Matthew staring at him, his face a carefully guarded mask.

Dominic shrugged. "You are a thing of beauty."

He noticed a faint blush on Matthew's cheeks before Matthew turned around. "Whatever," he muttered and walked towards the basin. He stopped before the water and looked down, frowning. One foot was lifted and almost dipped into the water, but Matthew pulled it back again before it touched the surface.

He stood for a while, eyes closed and swaying back and forth. Eventually, Matthew opened his eyes again and took one step forward. He stopped again with both feet ankle-deep in water.

Dominic dared to take a step closer, watching Matthew closely. He didn't trust this temple or anything in these wastelands. So if anything from this basin was about to jump at Matthew, he was prepared to save his onderste.

But the water remained calm and Matthew slowly walked deeper into the basin. He stopped in the middle of it, covered up to his waist in water. He turned around and looked at Dominic, shrugging.

Dominic stepped closer to the basin, taking care not to step into the water. Whatever was needed to wake Kratrunra again, Dominic had the feeling that stepping into the water himself was not part of it.

„Maybe you have to call him?“ Dominic suggested.

Matthew shrugged and looked down at the amulet around his neck. He lifted his hand behind his head and pulled the necklace over his head. Matthew tossed the necklace into the air and grabbed the amulet mid-air. He looked at the filigree lotus flowers in his palm before closing his hand around them and submerging his fist. He kept his hand beneath the water surface for a moment and pulled it up again, letting the amulet slide from his hand and grabbing the leather ribbon. He lifted it over his head again and let it fall around his neck.

„You better show yourself now,“ Matthew growled and dipped the whole staff into the water.

The staff’s blue light spread through the basin until Matthew seemed to stand in a basin filled with blue light. He lifted the staff from the water again and the amulet glowed in the same hue. A ripple ran through the water surface, the concentric circles running together next to Matthew.

Matthew took a step to the side, just as a pillar of water shot from the centre of the ripples. It collided with the dome of the hall and came down in a gush again. For a moment, Dominic lost sight of Matthew as he was hidden behind a wall of water.

When the wall had disappeared, Matthew stood opposite the figure of a man. He seemed to be made of water that was flowing in endless ripples. Dominic recognised the watery apparition from the many statues he had seen during their nights in the shelters.

„Kratrunra,“ Matthew whispered.

The apparition dipped his head. „Matthew,“ a deep voice reverberated through the hall. „This staff. It’s the staff of the high priest. If I’m not mistaken it was your grand-aunt’s staff.“

Matthew’s jaw clench and he lifted the staff to look at it. He nodded. „We found her in the last shelter before the damned forest.“

„I see,“ Kratrunra answered. He stood still for a moment, the only sound to be heard that of flowing water. „You’re still imperfect, Matthew,“ he eventually spoke. „You’ve only just bonded and your markings haven’t spread. You’re nothing more than a novice yet.“

„Well, good luck finding yourself a high priest,“ Matthew huffed. „They’re all dead, murdered by the crystal army, and whoever remains hides themselves away.“

„And yet you stand in front of me with the seal around your neck and the staff in your hands.“

„I was blackmailed into this,“ Matthew snapped. „If you want help, we’re the best you’ll get. If not, we’ll find a way to rid the lands of Katlazas without you.“

Laughter reverberated through the hall. „Oh Matthew, your opinion of yourself always has been a bit too high for your own good.“

„Fine, find yourself someone else,“ Matthew hissed and started to ascend the stairs of the basin. Dominic frowned. This wasn’t going too well. Maybe he should try to intervene before Matthew had left the water.

„Lend me your body,“ Kratrunra spoke when Matthew was only ankle-deep in the water.

Matthew stopped and frowned, but didn’t turn around.

„It’s the only way we can stop Katlazas.“

Matthew looked down, the glowing water and amulet casting shadows over his face and eyes. „Can I kill him?“ he asked after a while, his hands flexing on the staff. „Can I revenge Christopher’s death and make sure he never hurts anyone close to me again?“

„Yes,“ the answer reverberated.

Matthew’s shoulders lifted as he drew a deep breath inside and he turned around.

„Wait!“ Dominic shouted and almost stepped into the basin. „Isn’t there another way?“

„No,“ Kratrunra answered. The figure of water shifted to face Dominic. „I need a medium to anchor me in this world. The cult is annihilated, so I’m too weak to even build a connection into this world. I need a member of the cult to lend me their body to conjure any kind of magic.“

"Is this dangerous for Matthew?"

"Fighting another god can never be not dangerous," Kratrunra answered.

"I don't like it," Dominic said. "I can't let Matthew get himself into this danger."

"This is not your decision, Dominic," Matthew growled. "You will not decide over me."

"Technically, it is his decision," Kratrunra spoke. He disappeared with a splash into the water to reappear next to Dominic. "He is your soeverein, if he disagrees, I can't use your body."

Matthew narrowed his eyes at Kratrunra before turning his head towards Dominic. "You won't do that to me," he snarled. "I will avenge Christopher and if you prevent me from this, I just go outside and swing this staff at Katlazas."

"That's blackmail," Dominic growled.

"I just learned from your lady."

Dominic sighed and looked at Kratrunra. It was hard trying to read a face that constantly rebuilt itself, but never showed any contours. "I want you to keep Matthew safe. Swear you'll do everything to keep him safe and bring him back to me."

Kratrunra kept silent for a moment, his face turned towards Dominic. „I swear I’ll do everything to keep Matthew safe.“

Dominic frowned and looked at Matthew. Matthew was glaring at him, his eyes narrowed to slits. „I guess this has to be enough for me,“ Dominic sighed and took a few steps back from the basin.

Kratrunra dipped his head and disappeared into the water, to surface in the middle of the basin again. „Come to me, Matthew,“ he crooned.

Matthew looked at Dominic for a moment. He gave a curt nod and turned around to walk towards the waiting god. Dominic shifted, his hand curling around the pommel of his sword.

Matthew stopped in front of Kratrunra and they looked at each other. „What now?“ Matthew asked.

„Just stand at ease and don’t be scared,“ Kratrunra spoke. He moved forward until he could touch Matthew. „Allow me to take over.“

Kratrunra lifted his arms and put them around Matthew, his head moving forward until it surrounded Matthew’s head.

Dominic swallowed. The urge to dash forward and stop this fusion and save Matthew was almost too strong to resist. But he managed to stop himself. He gripped his sword tighter as he watched how Matthew was surrounded by water, the liquid still flowing endlessly around him.

Matthew pointed towards the side and Dominic heard the creaking and grating of stones over stones, mortar trickled to the ground in a soft whisper. The walls beneath the drawing of the high priestess parted and moved backwards.

„Run,“ Matthew’s voice echoed through the hall. „I’m going to flood this hall.“

„Matthew?“ Dominic asked.

„No, he’s asleep,“ Kratrunra answered. „Now run and get as high as possible.“

Dominic nodded and rushed towards the hole in the wall. He stopped when he was saw the stone staircase winding upwards in what seemed to be a tower. He drew a deep breath and started running upstairs.

Behind him, he heard the wall sliding closed again. Still, Dominic didn’t stop for a break until his sides and lungs stung. He leant against the wall, only now taking in the drawings of priests descending the stairs, carrying bowls with offerings below the lines of blue lights.

„This bloody staircase has to end somewhere,“ Dominic wheezed and pushed himself from the wall. He ignored the stabbing pain and forced himself to run onwards until he saw the soft light of the day.

Eventually, Dominic found himself on a plateau that was surrounded by small pillars. He sat down on the floor for a moment, gasping for breath and wheezing. He rolled onto his knees and crawled to the edge of the plateau.

He stopped and looked down at the ruins of the temple, the roof broken in some places. But what surrounded the temple was no longer a desert, but a wide lake. Dominic spotted some of the crystal knights floating on it, glistening in the sunlight.

A roar boomed and fire spread over the water. It started from the beach and moved towards a centre next to the temple. Dominic crawled further to the right to get a good view of the events unfolding.

The fire ran together and a pillar of flames shot up into the sky. Dominic yelped and shuffled further onto the plateau. Still he felt the heat from the pillar even surpassing the tower that Dominic sat on.

The fire moved down again in a quick motion. It huddled together and formed the body of a man that was floating above the water.

„Katlazas,“ Dominic whispered. He crawled further towards the edge of the plateau again.

Katlazas looked around and screamed. „Show yourself!“

„You’re always so impatient,“ Matthew’s voice came from within in the temple, loud and clear.

„And you’re just a prissy, little coward,“ Katlazas screamed back.

Kratrunra didn’t answer, just laughed before there was silence again. Dominic crawled along the pillars that marked the edge of the plateau before returning to the spot where he could watch Katlazas.

The god of fire and destruction was looking around himself, sword and lance raised. But still, Kratrunra didn’t show himself. Instead, a pillar of water shot up from beneath Katlazas. It wrapped around the god, twirling around itself.

A growl came from within the pillar and the water dissipated into clouds of steam. Katlazas still floated in the same spot, flames licking over his body. „Did you really think it’d be this easy?“

„No,“ Kratrunra answered. He rose from the water a few metres in front of Katlazas, still naked as he had been in the basin, water running in endless ripples over his body. „I just wanted to give you a proper greeting.“

„So the little panther managed to wake you,“ Katlazas growled. „He’s still young and freshly bonded, your power is restricted with a high priest as this.“

„That is true,“ Kratrunra admitted. He lifted his left hand and turned it before his eyes. „Normally he’d only be a novice, but his anger and willpower more than makes up for the lack of experience.“ Kratrunra let his hand sink down and lifted the high priest’s staff instead. „He really wants to kill you, Katlazas, and that’s what makes me invincible towards you.“

„You’ve always been rather optimistic,“ Katlazas growled. He raised his lance and pointed it at Kratrunra. Flames grew from his hand to lick over handle and shaft of the lance until the complete weapon was burning. „Your choice of servants has always been most peculiar. Who choses ondersten over soevereinen? They’re the weakest of the humans.“

„Of course you’d think so,“ Kratrunra answered. He lifted his staff just as a lance made of fire shot towards him. A wall of water shot up between them, swallowing the fire lance. Both dissolved in a sizzling cloud of steam. „I prefer the sneaky and skilful.“

„Sneaky, you say,“ Katlazas growled. He raised both his weapons as flames spread over his body until he was covered in flames again. „While you slept, weak and close to your demise, I gained strength and power. Let me show you just how inferior your position is.“

Kratrunra raised his staff the water beneath him rippling and twirling. „You can’t beat me, Katlazas.“

„Allow me to teach you otherwise,“ Katlazas stated. He turned around and brought his arms forward. The fire from his body shot forward, spreading out the closer it got to the temple.

Dominic pushed himself up and towards the staircase to hide from the onslaught of flames. He ran down stairs again, hoping that he’d be able to hide in the hall from the flames that would be swallowing the temple within the next moments.

He stumbled and fell down the stairs, the pain of stones hitting him blending with the overwhelming heat of fire. And then everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we witness the Final Battle

_Wake up._

Dominic blinked. Where was he? He recalled Kratrunra and Katlazas fighting, flames and the collapsing tower.

He blinked again, squinting. He was surrounded by light and warmth.

„Am I dead?“

_No, not yet._

Dominic looked around. A soft, female voice was talking to him. „Then I have to get back. Matthew…“

_Matthew is safe. Kratrunra is keeping himself well against Katlazas._

„Who are you? _Where_ are you?“

_I am Kamaalar, the goddess of sun, of fire and life. My servant’s protection called me to you._

The shape of a woman appeared before Dominic as the light slowly faded and gave way to the remnants of a temple. Screaming and shouts were heard from outside together with the roar of the sea and fire crackling. Around them pillars and debris was scattered, reminders of a glorious temple.

Dominic sat up and shifted to sit against one of the collapsed pillars. „Your servant?“ he asked.

Kamaalar nodded. She sat down on the pillar Dominic leant against and pushed her white hair back from her face. It fell over her shoulders to cover most of her naked body. „He died a few hours ago while protecting you and Matthew. That’s why I’ll have to finish his mission.“

Dominic frowned and looked up at the Goddess. „Christopher? He never said anything about serving a god or goddess.“

Kamaalar smiled down at him. „Of course he didn’t. These days you’re rather secretive about who you’re serving. No one knows which cult Katlazas would target next after eliminating Kratrunra’s following.“

Dominic nodded. He shifted and pushed himself onto the pillar next to Kamaalar. He looked at her legs, noticing a white pattern that was almost hidden against her pale skin. White lines swirled up her legs, sides and arms, curling around her breasts and navel. „You’re an onderste.“

Kamaalar laughed. „Of course I am. How could I give life otherwise?“

„Who’s your…“ Dominic made to ask, but Kamaalar laid her finger against his lips, shushing him.

„We need your help, Dominic,“ she said and sighed. „ _I_ need your help. I know Kratrunra, he enjoys being in this world too much.“

„What do you mean?“

„You made him swear something didn’t you?“ Kamaalar asked.

Dominic nodded. „To keep Matthew safe and bring him back to me.“

„But did Kratrunra swear all of that?“

Dominic frowned and thought back to the moment in the hall. He shook his head. „He didn’t swear to bring Matthew back to me. What does that mean? Is Matthew gone now?“

Kamaalar shook her head and rested her hands on Dominic’s shoulders. Warmth spread from her hands through Dominic’s body. „No, Kratrunra would never hurt someone of his following. He cares too much about those who honour him.

„Alas, I can’t deny a certain selfish streak in his nature. He won’t give Matthew up after Katlazas is defeated. He wants to see the world.“

„He can’t do that!“ Dominic shouted. He reached up to take Kamaalar’s wrists in his hands, but slid right through her arms. „He can’t just steal Matthew’s body as he pleases.“

„And this is why I need your body, Dominic,“ Kamaalar said. „Gods can’t just come into this world without an anchor. I can only keep up this appearance because Christopher took precautions such as the little charm on your sword. He was always one of my most sagacious servants. If he was born soeverein, I’d have him proclaimed my high priest.“

„Why do you want to use my body?“ Dominic asked.

„You’re not the only one who wants to get someone back,“ Kamaalar answered. „Those men just need someone to lure them back.“

Dominic nodded and sighed. „You will take care Matthew and me will be ourselves without any harm?“

Kamaalar nodded. „My obligation to Christopher compels me to make sure the two of you get your happy ever after.“

„Fine,“ Dominic sighed. „I’ll give you my body for as long as it takes to get Matthew back.“

Kamaalar smiled and dipped her head. „Thank you, Dominic.“

„I’ve just got one more question,“ Dominic said. „Just something that I’ve been wondering about. How could Katlazas come into this world? Presuming he’s bound by the same rules and restrictions as you are, he needs someone to lend him a body.“

Kamaalar sighed. „He found a way to use the cursed army. The army had always been there, waiting to wage a war. They were just too willing to help him into this world.“

„The cursed army?“ Dominic repeated. „Are you talking of the crystal army?“ Kamaalar nodded. „They have a will?“

„There’s a joined conscience that spurs them on and it grows stronger with each new cursed soul they acquire. And the stronger they got, the easier Katlazas could reach out to them. Eventually, they were enough to form a collective yearning for Katlazas that was strong enough to anchor him in this world.“

Dominic sighed and nodded. He shifted and stood. „So let’s get this over with. What do you need me to do?“

„Just relax and embrace the warmth,“ Kamaalar answered.

Dominic nodded again and closed his eyes. Warmth encompassed him. It grew until he felt like he was burning so hot he became the flame itself. He allowed himself to fall into the light, curling up in the safety of the fire.

 

Kratrunra looked down at Katlazas. The god of fire and destruction was lying in the ruins of the temple, wheezing. His weapons were broken, the crystal army had been drowned in the flood. Kratrunra saw their shells lying on the ground of his sea.

Still, Matthew’s rage was seething within him. Even asleep the human’s anger was tangible. Kratrunra sighed. It was against anything the old scrolls said, against anything even the gods believed in. It could throw the world into even more chaos than it was already in due to Katlazas’ actions.

But he had to kill Katlazas to appease his high priest. The obligations towards his high priest were not to be disregarded, no matter the aftermath.

He lifted his staff, a wall of water rising around the temple with it. „You will follow your cursed army now,“ Kratrunra hissed. The water that surrounded the temple bundled together until it was only one stream looming over Katlazas.

„You can’t do that,“ Katlazas grunted. He pushed himself up, standing on bent legs. „Gods shall not kill each other!“

„I’ve made a promise to my high priest,“ Kratrunra answered. „A promise to your high priest can’t be broken under any circumstances.“ He brought the staff down, watching the stream of water shooting down while twirling around itself and forming a pointed end.

It pierced through Katlazas who stood for a moment, bent backwards and suspended by the spear of water. It dissipated and Katlazas fell to the ground.

Kratrunra looked down at the fallen god, watching and waiting for a sign of life that didn’t happen. Kratrunra sighed and closed his eyes. He lifted his staff and brought it forward. A wave rose from the sea and swept over the temple and washed the dead god away. Kratrunra saw him sliding down through the water, falling deeper until Katlazas hit the ground.

Something blinded him and Kratrunra opened his eyes, blinking. A pillar of light rose from the ruins of his temple.

Kratrunra smiled and sunk further down until his feet touched the water surface. He walked towards the small island of his temple towards the warm light. How long had it been since he had seen her last?

He set foot on the ground and started to run towards the light.

„Kamaalar!“ he shouted when he had reached it. He stopped before the pillar and reached out, slowly touching the warmth. „I’ve missed you,“ he stated.

„And I’ve missed you, my beloved,“ Dominic’s voice came from within the light.

Kratrunra sighed. Of course she had to take the body of his high priest’s soeverein. Still, he longed to see her in her own body, the pale beauty of her patterns almost invisible against the skin, hair as light and fair as the sun.

The light faded until Kratrunra saw Dominic standing before him, smiling and holding his hands out.

„I want to see you,“ Kratrunra whispered. „Not the body you have to occupy.“

„As I want to see you,“ Kamaalar answered. „Come back with me, my beloved.“

Kratrunra sighed and looked around and over the lake. He couldn’t even make out the beach from where he was standing. „But it’s been so long since I’ve been in this world. I have slept so long.“ He looked back at Kamaalar. „I want to see the world. I want to _walk_ this world.“

„I know,“ Kamaalar replied softly. „But you can’t steal these two from each other because of your selfish wishes.“

„Why must you always be the voice of reason?“ Kratrunra asked. He took a step closer to Kamaalar and rested his head against her forehead. „Why are you always so kind to me? You should be shouting at me for being a selfish bastard after leaving you on your own for this long.“

„Isn’t that why you truly prefer ondersten?“ Kamaalar asked. „Because we are the ones that guide you to be a better man.“ She closed her eyes and leant forward, pressing her lips against Kratrunra’s.

 

Birds. Dominic heard birds singing and he felt the warmth of sun on his skin.

He sat up and looked around. He was in a forest, the branches above him bleak and stark. But most importantly, in his lap Matthew lay, covered by his black cloak, the lotus staff lying next to him.

Dominic reached out and stroked through Matthew’s hair, pushing the strands out of Matthew’s face to admire the dark blue spots. Dominic traced the spots on Matthew’s cheekbones down to the side of his neck and over his shoulders.

Matthew shifted and blinked. He looked up at Dominic and sat up, batting Dominic’s hand away. „Where are we?“

Dominic shrugged. „It looks like we’re back at the dead forest.“ He stood and offered Matthew a hand to pull him up. Matthew looked at the hand for a moment and eventually took it.

He looked around and nodded. „The wastelands are behind us. How did we get here?“ He frowned and ran his hand through his hair. „What happened to Kratrunra and Katlazas?“

„You killed Katlazas,“ Dominic answered. „What happened further, I don’t know.“ He sighed and leant against a tree. „Katlazas burnt the temple and the tower I was on collapsed. I was saved by Kamaalar. She used my body to stop Kratrunra from taking you over for longer than necessary and then I don’t remember anything. Must have been them to transport us to this place.“

Matthew nodded and looked back at the wastelands. „Of course she’d come after Kratrunra appeared. She would have done even though without Christopher’s death.“

„You knew he was one of her servants.“

Matthew nodded and looked back at Dominic. He walked over and leant against the tree as well. „As her servant he had vowed to keep me safe from Katlazas. He must have known he wouldn’t make it back with us.“ He fell silent and crossed his arms, running his hands over his upper arms, the staff lying at his feet.

„He was a good friend, even in the short time I knew him,“ Dominic whispered.

Matthew nodded. He bent down and picked up the staff. „Let’s go, we’ll need to get through the forest before the night falls.“

„Do you think it’s still haunted?“

Matthew shrugged and straightened his cloak to cover his shoulders and arms. „I don’t know, but I’d rather find a place where I can organise clothes, horses and supplies.“

„You mean _steal_.“

Matthew shrugged. „Whatever gets me safe from cold and stones.“ He lifted a foot and showed it to Dominic. „Whatever happened, Kratrunra obviously didn’t bother to at least give me shoes.“

 

In the end, they had knocked on the door of an old couple that had recognised the staff Matthew held. Dominic and Matthew had been ushered inside, they had been offered food and new clothes as well as supplies. And after a few weeks marching south, they had finally gained horses with the promise of riches sent to the farmer by the royal court as soon as they had returned to the capital.

Dominic rolled his shoulders and looked ahead. The outlines of the capital came into view already. Soon, he would be home and able to just lie down and sleep. He glanced sideways at Matthew.

The lotus staff was wrapped up in clothes and attached to the saddle of Matthew’s horse. During the previous weeks, Matthew had also managed to ban any item of colour from his clothes and was dressed completely in black again. He had _acquired_ a new cloak as well. Now he always wore his a hood up, covering his face and the marks on it.

At least he hadn’t expected Dominic to do something to hide his antlers.

Matthew stopped his horse and sighed. „I must bid you goodbye now,“ he said once Dominic had stopped as well. „I’m not going to set foot into this city and be recognised by all guards and townsfolk.“

Dominic swallowed and looked back at the capital. He hadn’t paid too much thought on how they would continue upon their return during their journey back. „Will we…?“ he made to ask, but the sentence died on his tongue. He gesticulated towards the city.

„I’ll find you,“ Matthew replied. He looked at the city and sighed. „Please, understand…“

Dominic nodded and looked down at the reins in his hands. He looked up at Matthew again. „What are you going to do now?“

Matthew shrugged. „Business as usual. I’m an assassin, my services are always needed.“ He looked down at the staff attached to his saddle. „Maybe I’ll try to find more of Kratrunra’s followers. Rebuilt the cult.“

Dominic nodded again. „You’ve got new duties now that you’re the high priest,“ he murmured.

Matthew sighed. „It’s not as if I’ve asked for it.“ He looked at Dominic and nudged his horse to trot closer to Dominic’s. He reached out to grab Dominic’s reins, pulling the horse even closer. „I’ll find you,“ he purred and leant over to Dominic, whispering against his lips. „I’m an assassin, finding people is what I do.“

Dominic pressed their lips further together and reached into Matthew’s hood to push his fingers into Matthew’s hair, his thumb stroking over the dark spots on Matthew’s cheekbones.

„Don’t take too long,“ Dominic whispered when they broke apart again.

Matthew winked and straightened his hood before nudging his horse to turn. Dominic watched him for a while before turning towards the capital again. The thoughts of court life and of his own bed not as inviting anymore.


	12. Kamaalar Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Kamaalar, Goddess of Sun, of Fire and Life.
> 
> This time drawn on my iPad in Procreate. Takes a bit more practice still. And a glove to avoid Procreate recognising my palm… -.-;


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Year Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The Epilogue, the end. Or is it? (No, don’t hold your breath.)
> 
> Also, you should be happy, I take my responsibilities as your story teller seriously. :P Today Pokémon Alpha Sapphire and Omega Rubin were released in Europe. You know what that means. No Stef for a few days. :P  
> (Also they reached a new level of careless parents? Forget about letting your 14-year old run into a world of monsters accompanied by dangerous monsters, fighting crime syndicates, saving the world… That’s standard, but putting your child into the fucking back of a fucking moving van together with wardrobes and shit? Seriously? _Seriously?_ )

Dominic hadn’t lasted long at court. In front of him, everyone acted normal, idolised him even for saving their lands and defeating a god. But Dominic wasn’t a fool. Saving the four lands was not what people were interested in. He heard the whispering behind his back, people wondering with whom he had bonded. And while no one figured out the truth about Matthew, the rumours grew and spread. Soon, it was said that Dominic had bonded with a prostitute. But ashamed about her status, Dominic had watched her die at the hands of the crystal army.

Also, Dominic had never noticed how many bonded souvereinen and ondersten lived at court. Truth be told, what drove him to resign his position as Captain of the Royal Guard weren’t the rumours. He just couldn’t stand the loneliness while being surrounded by happy couples any longer.

His resignation surely caused another increase of rumours, but he was beyond caring. His Lady had accepted his resignation and thus Dominic had left the court for the farm of his parents. To their dismay, he still carried Nebanyan’s Kiss with him each day. Even when ploughing the fields, the sword would be hanging on his belt.

Dominic straightened and looked at the sky. The sun was setting already, it was time to return to the house. He patted the horse’s neck and prepared the plough for the way back to the stables before leading the horse off the field.

„It’s been almost a year,“ he told the horse as they walked towards the stable. „Almost a year and that little spittle hasn’t turned up again. And I had told him not to take too long.“

„It’s not easy for a known criminal to find the resigned Captain of the Royal Guard, you know?“ a long-missed voice came from behind Dominic. He turned to see a lithe man dressed in black and a hood drawn over his head to hide his face, a black horse standing next to him. „I was busy this year. You should be glad I actually took the time to find you.“

Dominic patted his horse's neck and stepped closer to Matthew. „I feel honoured,“ Dominic stated. He smiled when Matthew chuckled, although the sound came somewhat muffled. Dominic took the last step that brought him in front of Matthew and reached out to push the hood off.

He sighed when he saw the shawl that Matthew had wrapped around his face, covering the lower part of it starting from the nose. He lifted his hand to the shawl. „May I?“ he asked, waiting for Matthew’s nod before continuing to remove the shawl.

He gasped when he saw the marks on Matthew’s face. They had spread, curling over Matthew’s cheeks and over the bridge of his nose. „Beautiful,“ Dominic whispered and brushed the tips of his fingers over Matthew’s nose. „You haven’t used the spell again?“

Matthew shook his head. „There’s no one I would trust enough. Hiding them is easier and for an assassin it makes sense to have your face covered.“

Dominic sighed and pressed his lips to Matthew’s. He couldn’t say he was happy about Matthew still following this path, but right now, he just wanted to bask in the presence of his elusive onderste.

„There’s a storm coming,“ Matthew murmured against Dominic’s lips. „He left something behind in me and it’s telling me to prepare. A god can’t be killed without consequences.“

Dominic rested his forehead against Matthew’s and reached up to place his palms against Matthew’s lips. „Don’t leave me again,“ he whispered. „Let me keep you safe. If he’s left something behind in you, she did as well in me. I can protect you.“

Matthew sighed and disentangled himself from Dominic. He took the reins of his horse in one hand and looked over his shoulder at Dominic. „Couldn’t even stop you from it, could I?“

„No, you couldn’t,“ Dominic answered and grinned. He walked back to his horse and the plough to lead the way home.


	14. Kratrunra Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I busied myself with Sketchbook on my phone again while go to and fro work…
> 
> Here's Kratrunra taking over. Also, water IS a bitch to draw.
> 
> Also, fluffy hair. :3
> 
> Also, I know he's got no balls and stuff. But I'm not going to draw balls in public while everyone can look at my phone screen. Sorry. Even I draw the line _somewhere_. :P


End file.
